Galaxy At War
by GaliantThePaladin
Summary: The Galaxy is at war and the worlds lay in exile, turmoil, anarchy, and apocalyptic. Will the bad factions conquer the galaxy? Will the good factions able to restore peace? Will the the neutral factions against both attempt freedom and liberty? It'll show every series will involve in a very large fandom war. The shows and series will be listed on top.
1. Signal In Siege

_I am new to Fanfiction. This is my first story I ever written, took me a lot of effort and inspiration to get this first part of this done._

**_GALAXY AT WAR_**

_Description:Galaxy at war takes event in many planets and fighting for attempt of dominance or peace? Will the bad factions conquer the galaxy? or the Good factions may percieve peace?_

_Series that are in._

_RWBY, Star Wars(Clone Wars era with Force Unleashed characters taking place in CW Era), Halo, Timeshift, Starship Troopers, Sleeping Dogs (Futuristic),_

_Call of Duty(Black Ops II, Ghosts, and Advanced Warfare), Teen Titans, Batman, Young Justice, Sonny (1 & 2), Saints Row (3 & 4), Grand Theft Auto 5 (Futuristic time with 3 main protagonists), Mafia II (Futuristic time with all of the characters from the game), Mass Effect, Resident Evil (Futuristic), Half Life, Crisis, Battlefield (Futuristic), Tom Clancy's Endwar, Splinter Cell, Timeshift, Star Trek, Hitman (Futuristic), Spiders, World War Z, Terminator (And More!)_

_THIS STORY MAY CONTAIN PROFANITY, BLOOD, VIOLENCE, GORE,_

_RATED M_

* * *

Time:9:00 AM

Planet:Earth

Location:Signal

5 minutes before the devastation

**The City of Signal was crowded today, a whole line of cars was crowding the entire. The Police weren't able to make up space for the area. A bunch of Police Helicopters were flying ahead followed by a News Helicopter. The day is normal at the moment.**

''What's with all the crowd of cars?'' Ruby Said ''There's never been these much cars before..''

''Yeah. And what's with the helicopters?'' *Weiss points to the Police Helicopters are flying ahead*

''Is something unusual happening?'' Blake Said ''That could either explain the Police Helicopters flying around.''

''Another Dust Shop was probably robbed?'' Said Weiss

''Say let's go to a cafe.'' Yang Asked

''Yang has a good idea, let's go a cafe. There's one over there across the street!''

'''Sure, let's go'' Ruby Said.

**The Team walked across the street and enters the cafe. They went up and are seen sitting on the balcony of the cafe.**

''Hmm I think there's also a possibility why there's a bunch of cars?'' Weiss asked

''What is it?'' Yang Replies

''Signal is having a parade today to celebrate the anniversary.'' Weiss Said ''To Celebrate the founder of Signal.''

''Founder of Signal?'' Blake responds ''Who is the founder?''

''I don't know, I never learned much about the history of Signal. A small portion of it which is the Faunus Protest.'' Said Weiss

''Maybe there is no founder.'' Said Ruby

''There has to be a founder Ruby, every city has a founder.'' Blake replied.

''Yeah, it's not like Signal was magically just made. added Weiss. ''Plus what makes you think there is no founder?''

''Eh...Never mind.'' Ruby feels embarrassed.

''Hmm, guys do you remember Penny?'' Ruby asked a question

''Yeah...What happen to her?'' Blake replies ''I haven't seen her what happen back where I saw White fang members taking SDCs in their operation.

''She was never seen after I saw her moves. They were unbelievable!'' Ruby said in excitement about Penny's abilities

**The team continued to discuss about Penny not being seen after the White fang operation of Roman Torwhick. They are having a time having mostly conversation and humor, but 5 minutes later something bad happens. Yang finds out from the T.V. which started the EAS [Emergency Alert System]**

''Guys look!'' Yang said as she pointed to the T.V.

''BEEEEEEEEP...BEEEEEP...BEEEEP...BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP...

''We interrupt your programming. This is a National Emergency...The following message is transmitted at the request of the Health & Organization Department of Industries and the United States Government. At 9:00 AM, A virus is spreading across the city of Vale, and spreading to Signal. The origins of this virus is currently unknown at this time. Mass riots reported in the city of Vale, mass traffic is reported in Signal and Explosions have been reported as well. The symptoms from this virus include; fever, crisis, greenish eyes, skin decaying, cannibalism, and life after clinical death. All residents in Vale and Signal must evacuate immediately. If you are unable to evacuate, find a shelter immediately. If there is no shelter, a National Guard may lead you to one. Lock all windows and doors, turn off ventilation and grab food supplies, flashlights, radio and a lethal weapon for your own defense of you or others. This is VNTV[Vale News TV]We will continue to service the Vale area, if you want national information, tune in to a channel that serves your area..Civil Danger is in affect for Vale and Signal area...All broadcasts and cable systems shall transmit the Emergency Alert System at the request of The White House..

''BEEP..BEEP..BEEP.''

The Team and everyone that heard the message were there in shocked.

''A virus?! we gotta get out of here!'' Weiss goes crazy

''Weiss! calm down!'' Blake tells weiss to calm down

''Calm down?! A virus is spreading I don't want to be infected!'' Shouts Weiss to Blake

''Calm down Weiss! If it's cont-Yang get's interrupted by an Explosion

''What was that?!'' Ruby went to check and see smoke and people running

''I have a bad feeling about this..'' Blake said

''Let's go outside and find out what's happening.'' Yang said ''Something bad than what he heard is probably worse''

**The Team exits the Cafe and to see what are the people running from. They are unable to see what they are running from and noticing Police cars and bikes heading there. A cop in a bike slows down and sees the Team.**

''Take Shelter Immediately!'' The Cop Asked but a truck passes and hit's the cop

''AHHH'' The team screams as they got scared from the cop getting hit and killed by the truck that is accelarating it's speed which moving cars in the way.

''The city is going crazy!.'' Said Yang

''Let's get in that car'' Weiss told the 3 to get in the car

''I'll drive! Yang gets in the driver seat as Weiss takes the front passenger seat and Blake and Ruby takes the back passenger

''Let's follow the clear path of the road and to find out what's happening.'' Blake tells yang to follow where the truck is going

**Yang accelerates the car speed and following the truck that is driving and hitting cars out of it's way. Yang continues to pursue the truck until the truck crashed into another truck and an ambulance hitting the car knocking the team inside of it. few seconds they wake up and saw the ambulance on the right**

''Ow...My head is everyone ok'' Ruby make sure if everyone was ok

''I took a blackout. I am alright.'' said Blake replying to Ruby

''I am ok.. Thanks to this push that saved my face.'' Yang is glad to be ok

''I am bleeding.'' Weiss right side of her head is bleeding.

''Lets get out of his car.'' said Blake opens the door and Ruby exiting the same way, Yang opens the door and and exits pulling Weiss out

''Weiss are you going to be ok?'' Yang looking at the bloody wound on Weiss right area of near her ear.

''I am feeling a bit...a bit dizzy.'' Weiss replied in a sorta low voice

''Guys, I think that's what the people are running..'' Ruby points to the zombie that is grabbing the civilian on the ground and started biting him

''What is that?!'' responded Yang ''What did it do to that poor fellow?!

''We gotta run, no time to explain.'' Said Blake as she and the others start running.

**Ruby watched the civilian that got bitten, and noticing that it's shaking and going crazy. It's skin started to decay and blood came out of it's mouth and after 12 seconds it came back up and started chasing civilians. But a second before it turned Ruby's hood was grabbed by Blake and she continued running. A very, very large horde of zombies were appearing as they continue to chase the civilians. Although the National Guard are shooting as many as they can. The Team found a camper van that they can leave signal with. Yang put Weiss in a seat. Blake sat in the seat with the table and Ruby sat in the passenger seat. Yang again move the stick shift for speed and starts driving**.

''We gotta get back to Beacon!'' said Ruby

''We have to reach the ship first!'' said Yang ''If the ship leaves we'll have to go to another city that isn't attacked.

''I think Professor knows what's happening. The ship would still be there and wait for us..''

''Yeah and..Yang watch out'' Yang gets interrupted as Ruby points to the M1A1 Abrams Tank that is making a turn and Yangs turns to the right being out of it's way

''That was close! Good call Ruby!'' Yang smiles at Ruby

''Thanks!'' She smiles back

The team are close to the transport station but is blocked by Military Forces. Yang accelerates her speed. And breaks through the roadblock sign. Causing a distraction which makes the civilians enter the transport area. They stopped and Blake grabs Weiss and exits the van.

''Isn't the Military suppose to evacuate everyone?'' Blake asked

''Who cares let's get out of here'' Yang replied

''Hey! You're not allowed at this area'' a Signal Police officer noticed the girls and calls in more backup. ''Requesting backup we have 4 individuals attempting to board a transport

''Run!'' Ruby and the the others starts running as Police, and Riot Police officers chases them in the hallway.

''Get back here!'' Yelled the officer

The Surveillance Camera seeing the 4 girls and starts a lock down

''We have a intruder trespassing. Locking down all access points!

''They are locking down everything!'' said Ruby

''The Door is closing slowly, we'll make it!''

The door is slowly closing and the team are still by the Signal Police forces. And the team made it through and the slide door closes.

''Dammit!'' The cop notices the other civilians and started chasing them

''Let's get in the ship.'' Said Blake

**The ship is a Bullhead escort. Which is resembling a VTOL. They entered in and are looking for something to heal Weiss's wound, they found medical supplies. Blake grabbed the cotton swab and bottle that treats wounds. Yang grabbed a soft towel to clean up the blood, and Ruby grabbed a box of band-aids. They treated her wound and she happy.**

''Thank you guys!'' Weiss hugs all 3 of them at the same time.

''It was teamwork help. That wound would've been infected. I glad we treated it now hehe.'' Said Yang

''Guys...look.'' Said Blake to the others as she is showing something.

They walked up to Blake and all looking at the window. Showing Signal really devastated and destroyed, they are shocked of what is happening. As they are flying off.

''Signal..The city is destroyed..'' Said Ruby

''The virus caused all of this. But where did this Virus came from?'' said Weiss

''That's a question we don't know. For now that matters is that we are safe in one piece'' Replied Blake as she smiles.

''Yeah, also earlier. When that creature bit the civilian and dies, his body started acting razy, his skin started to rot and blood to come out of his mouth and he got back up.'' Said Ruby ''Like in the message they said they come back to life after death.''

''So you're telling us it's a...Zombie Apocalypse?'' added Yang

''By the looks of it, it's an apocalypse.'' said Blake ''But I don't believe it's something Necrotic.''

''Necrotic?'' Ruby wondered what's Necrotic means

''Or Necromancy, I read in one of the book once. Necromancy is the supposed practice of communicating with the dead, especially in order to predict the future.'' answered Blake

''Ohhhh, a Necromancer.'' said Ruby

''Yes, Necromancers uses necromancy as practice. But also re-animate the dead and they serve as the Necromancer's minions.'' Blake responded ''But I don't find the possibility for a Necromancer to raise that large.''

''But it's a virus, isn't it?'' asked Yang

''It is, what Ruby saw is some sort of virus that spreads to one person in another it's so rapid by how much people got infected with.'' said Blake

''I am glad we are not infected.'' added Weiss

''The virus isn't airborne. It look's like something from a failed experiment.''said Blake ''I can't really know, they are all a possibility.''

''Well, whatever it is it's spreading. I guess it's time for Zombie survival.'' Yang responds ''Since we can work together to live longer, and with Team JNPR, Professor Ozpin, eveyrone...

''Yeah, I hope..'' Ruby said ''I just hope..''

''We will see how it would go once we start surviving.'' said Weiss

The team manage to escape Signal, as the city is in Siege. The virus continues to spread to other cities and countries. The Beacon Academy will survive and help others who are needed to survive. They may be still hope in them. The Galaxy is about to go at War and for the factions of Earth to fight unexpected. The Story Continues!

* * *

**[That's the end of Part I folks. The next part of the series will have some Black Ops II characters. STAY TUNED. This also a short. Part II. will have a vast improvement of the format.  
**


	2. Strange Encounters

**GALAXY AT WAR**

_Part 2-Strange Encounters_

_THIS STORY MAY CONTAIN VIOLENCE, GORE, BLOOD, PROFANITY_

_Although the first part was more of a script like flat out format. I decided to sorta improve is a more friction format for a actual story. Part 1 will be redone in sometime._

_View Discretion is Advised_

_Rated M_

* * *

**Team RWBY escaped from the attacks and tragedies of Signal and flew back to Beacon Academy. The Military were unable to contain the virus and were being overwhelmed by the mass rioters, the virus rapidly spread within the city of Signal in less than 4 hours. The Military became the rioters, causing Signal and Vale to be Quarantine locking down all border areas to prevent the virus from spreading to other cities. The United States Government has dispatched the Center for Disease control, activating the Zombie Command task force, and the Zombie Pest Control Inc. But first sending the JSOC forces to capture a zombie for experiments. Although another encounter happens**

**Signal and Vale lay devastated as the virus attempts to spread to other cities, all that remains is the undead seeking for flesh. The zombies form a vast horde group which is heading to south of vale which they are heading to Forever Fall forest which is next to Beacon Academy.**

The Ship arrives back at Beacon academy. Opening the door for the Team to exit. The Team Exit seeing, Team JNPR, Professor Ozpin, and Glinda waiting in front. As they were glad the team were still alive.

''I am glad you guys made it in one piece.'' Said Professor Ozpin

''Ruby! Weiss! Yang! Blake!'' Jaune sounded excited

''I am glad you guys are ok. What was happening at Signal? I heard some virus was spreading in Vale and to Signal.'' Pyrrha Asked

''It is a virus, it's causing people to turn into zombies. We had a tough time passing through crowd of people and the cars were just driving to fast running over people, Yang driving a campervan crashed into a Military roadblock which was our chance to get to the transport without any problem with the Military, but only with the police guarding the station.'' Said Blake

''What matters now is that you guys are safe. As for now everyone go to your rooms'' Professor Ozpin asked everyone to go back to their rooms.

''I am sure tired and wanting to rest.'' Said Yang

''Same here, let's go.'' Said Ruby

**2 Military VTOLS landed near everyone where one open and 6 soldiers came out. One was named David Mason wearing his combat uniform and other was Crosby wearing his combat uniform with his helmet, blue googled, and his contour face cover. They walked up to Professor Ozpin and asked.**

''Are you the headmaster of this academy?'' David Mason asked

''Why yes I am. How may I help you?'' Said Ozpin

''I am David Mason, commander of the Joint Special Operations Strike Force. I am here to help, would you like some assistance?'' Mason asked

''We are alright.'' Said Ozpin. We are hunters and huntresses, we can handle ourselves.''

''Here take this radio if you get overwhelmed. We'll send a extraction team to evacuate everyone as possible.'' *Gives Radio to Ozpin.* Oh I am Crosby, by the way.

''Well, thank you Crosby. I'll call if this happens.'' Ozpin thanking Crosby

''Alright. Stay stafe, we'll be off now.'' David, Crosby, and the other 4 Seals went back to the VTOL and flies off.

''I hope those zombies don't reach here'' Said Ruby ''I just hope.''

''Don't worry sis, if they reach here they'll have to get pass Forever Fall and fight the Grimms anyways. Hehe.'' Said Yang

''Yeah, don't feel too scared Ruby. You'll get used to them.'' Blake told Ruby

''Yeah.'' Ruby replied and let out a big sigh.

''Come on now, let's back to our rooms.'' Ozpin told everyone

**Everyone walked back to the academy and went into their rooms and rested. Beacon Academy is safe for now from the undead. Many aircraft can be heard passing by the academy and the meantime the JSOC are heading to Signal for their Mission.**

_Time: 11:30 AM_

_Location:Signal_

_Mission Objectives:Capture some sort of undead form that may be useful for experiment_

''Alright listen up! Our objective is to find a specific walker, a form that is unlike the others zombies. We must avoid being attacked by these creatures since they can infect victims, we don't want any casualty numbers to go up. Just follow my lead and we'll be fine'' Mason tasking the Seals.

**The VTOLS landed at a safe zone as they open the back and deploying seals. One of the VTOLs have a specialist in this operation named Mike Harper. Who is leading Seals Group Alpha. Mason's is Delta. The other two group is Echo and Gamma. Gamma Squad landed at the left streets, Echo landed in Central streets which is main path to downtown, Delta, landed in right streets, and Alpha landed in urban path. Near the streets where Delta landed.**

''This is Gamma squad engaging walkers.'' Said Gamma Squad in Com Link

''Echo Squad clear.'' Said Echo Squad in Com Link

''Delta Squad engaging contacts'' Said Mason in Com Link

''Alpha Squad encountering a small horde of walkers. Attacking contacts ''Harper in Com Link''

''I want all squad to meet me in this Rendezvous in these coordinates.'' Mason sets waypoint which is in Downtown Signal

''Roger that Delta. Moving to Coordinates'' Echo in Com Link

''We have more walkers heading towards us.'' Crosby pointing at more zombies

''Engage'' *Mason fires his M8A1 at the zombies*

''One Down'' *Seal continues shooting at the other zombies.''

''This is Gamma Squad we encountered a horde heading right.''

''Negative, they are heading to Central area. Echo Squad you have multiple contacts heading your way!'' Com Link from Gamma Squad''

''Roger That Gamma, squad hold your position! Wait for the horde to come and we'll start firing!'' Echo Squad leader orders the men to hold their position.

The Zombies see the Echo squad and began running towards them.

''Fire!'' The Squad begins firing at the walkers.

''Sending IEDs to support the squads.'' Com Link from Admiral Briggs, the Admiral of the USS Barack Obama

''Negative Admiral, send them to scout the path and for the DragonFires and AGRs to go ahead. Then once we reach the rendezvous point we can use them as support.'' David asked Briggs.

''Echo, we are engaging walkers. We may be delayed to be at the coordinates'' Com Link

''Confirmed Echo'' Com Link from Briggs

''I copy that Mason. Re-tasking IEDs to search and destroy mode.'' Briggs changes the status from support to search and destroy

''This is Echo, a widespread of fire has blocked our path.'' Com Link from Echo

''I roger that Echo, find a way around or go to another path.'' Com Link from Briggs

''There is no otherpath sir. Wait...What the hell is that?! *Begins firing his SCAR-H at something they encountered*

''Echo what is it?!'' Mason wondered and replied to Echo

''This is ECHO Help! Help! They've breached our-aaahhhhh!'' Com Link goes Static

''Echo Signs are offline'' Said HUD Protocol

''Mason take a team out there and find out what's happening!'' Briggs orders Mason

''What about the coordinates?'' Mason asks about the rendezvous point.

''Do not worry about the coordinates we need to know what happen Echo before you proceed.'' Said Briggs''

''Roger that Briggs, Mason out'' *Closes Com Link*

''Gamma Squad and Alpha Squad, We've been assigned to another objective find a path to Central Streets and we'll meet up. We have to find out what happen to Echo Squad'' Com Link from Mason

''This Gamma Squad, we are on our way.'' Com Link from Gamma Squad

''Alpha Squad here, we'll be there.'' Com Link from our squad

**The team has been assigned to another objective to investigate what happen to Echo squad. more explosions and flying air crafts are still happening. The two cities are becoming a war zone Many gunfire, looting, and more riots were heard. Soon the virus started spreading to other cities and other countries. Which is starting to become a Pandemic problem. This attract the attention of the United Nations, and their space navy known the United Nation Space Command. The Officer of Naval Intelligence has spoke about the developing event in U.S. and now in Europe. And are now encouraging other nations to develop a cure to kill this rapid spreading unknown disease. UNSC Marines are being deployed world wide to quell and protect the research of the cures. A UNSC Frigate ''Savannah'' has entered the World Atmosphere and deployed Pelicans, and Sabre's in the air. But the UN is having a very difficult time, since the virus is spreading rapidly so fast. They decided to lock down and create various checkpoints. They are sending aircraft all over the cities that are under siege and devastation.**

''The Office of Naval Intelligence is taking note on this rising pandemic event that is occurring in the the United States and on Europe. We must take action and developing a cure to cease and to stop the virus from continuing to spread all over the world. This virus is very rapid and may spread and cause over 100 people to turn within less than a minute. The UNSC will set up various checkpoints and to lock down what is not infected. To prevent them to not overwhelm our cure research or otherwise our progress may slow down.'' Announcing the Development of the Cure.

''We need to fund the research products first. Our scientists need the proper requirements to start and perform the at hand.'' Said the UN Councilor

''We recommend vigilant security force if somethings goes wrong. These eggheads could mess up.'' Said Sarah Palmer the Senior Officer and Spartan IV of the UNSC.

''Although the Security may be needed, but we need most of the troops for the lock down security and the checkpoint security. The security is gonna be minimum during this project.'' The UN Governor Said

''The UNSC Has enough to provide defense for most of the tasks assigned by you or ONI. We have colonies in other planets of the Galaxy that can support.'' Said Sarah

''It matters not about the other Planets that is controlled by the UNSC. We need to focus on the cure at major-minority status. We don't want any overwhelming problems than the pandemic event.'' Responded the UN Councilor

''The Military in Signal and Vale got overwhelmed. We don't recommend sending anymore, we need the Military force and the Civil Law Enforcements to take evacuations measures for all civilians.'' Replied Palmer

''I suggest we shoot the civilians to prevent the virus from turning them into creatures.'' Said the UN Senator

''That is a terrible, terrible idea! That will increase the death toll!'' Shouted Palmer

''You are not the judge, we are gonna consider this a vote only to the UN, The Military does not decide this.'' UN Senator Replied

''The Office of Naval Intelligence can re-consider that.'' Palmer Said

''But they have to accept the majority of what the entire UN decided to.'' The UN Senator Said.

''If you want to kill Civilians, then why bother making the cure?'' Palmer Asked

''The Cure will be available for the ones who are safe and defended by the UNSC forces. It will not be sent to cities that are destroyed.''

''No!'' Palmer Shouts Again

''Enough. Sarah Palmer, please leave. The UN is starting their meeting.'' The UN Councilor asks Sarah to leave

''Fine,'' Sarah replies and leaves.

**Although Sarah is really disappointed about what the Senator is deciding. She back to the Pelican and it flies back to UNSC Inifnity. The Virus continues to spread within the U.S. and Europe. London is already in exile as the buildings is already destroyed. The European Army in London retreated and went to Paris and set up defensive perimeters. The European Federation deployed the Enforcer Corps to defend their capital. Setting up Medical Facilities, and Heavily defending a WHO facility in Germany. Although strange events from the walkers are reporting some strange types of creatures. Their Intelligence Officer named Ilaria Cimino. Assigned the Enforcer Corps with pre-battle descriptions and tactical information, reports about the status of enemy contacts. She earlier tasked the European to set up the defense to defend Paris from falling into devastation. They are ready to defend.**

meanwhile in Signal...

''Echo's last coordinates is not far. We are Close.'' Mason said

''What the hell is that?!'' *Harper Points to the same creature that attacked Echo squad.

''Some form of creature, it's probably the creature that attacked Echo Squad'' Said Crosby

**The creature has a face that is unsettling, and it's right hand has a tentacle which is really sharp bloody. The creature was a US Army soldier who turned to a zombie and later was mutated by some unknown reason. It starts engaging towards the squad**

''It's headings towards us!'' Shouted Harper

''Engage!'' Mason and everyone else starts shooting at the Creature

*The Creature grabs and stabs a Seal Team unit and throws the unit on the wall killing him*

''The bullets are not effective enough!'' Shouted Crosby as he continues to fire his SCAR-L at the Creature

''Briggs, this is Mason we need heavy support immediately! we are taking some casualties, we found some sort of creature. It's must've attacked Echo squad. Bullets aren't taking effectiveness much on this creature!'' Com link to Briggs while he is shooting.

''The IEDs are coming ETA 2 minutes They'll able to weaken and capture it. Just keep firing it at it Mason!'' Com Link from Briggs.

''Raaagggh!'' *Creature kills another Seal Team unit with it's tentacle*

''Take This!''*A seal fires a grenade from his M8A1 Grenade Attachment and hits the Creature but it made the creature very angry.

''Reeerrrggghhh'' *The Creature sprints towards the seal grabbing him, and slices his head off causing blood to squirt everywhere*

''We are taking casualties!'' Shouted Crosby

''We'll probably stop it long enough!'' *Harper Shoots a Grenade from SCAR-L Grenade Attachment on the Wall which a large piece fell out and fell on the creature getting his legs stuck in the concrete.

''Good one Harper. Wait soldier don't get close to it!'' Mason warns one of seals about getting close

''REEEEGAAH'' *Creature cuts both his legs and then his head after falling and angrily attempts to free himself from the concrete.*

''I am not sure how long it will take for it to be stuck before the IED support arrives.'' Said Crosby

''Just be vigilant Crosby. They'll get here'' Mason Replied

''Sir, Echo team are walkers!'' *Points to the Zombies which is the Echo Team*

''Take them out!'' Mason orders the Seals to kill them

*Zombie Echo Leader runs towards of the seals attempting to bite the seal unit but it was wearing armor protection*

''Aghhh, get off me!'' *Seal Team Unit punches Zombie Echo Leader in the face and was about to shoot him but Echo leader grabbed him again*

''I said off me!'' *Seal team once again punches the echo zombie really hard pushing to the ground and shooting gim*

''Boom!'' *Another seal shoots a zombie seal in the head causing to explode and squirt blood everywhere*

''Oh shit...It's freeing itself! *Aims at the Creature*

''RRREEEEARRHHH'' *Creature breaks the concrete and about to free itself out of it*

''That's the last of the infected Echo Team'' Said a Seal Team Unit

''Prepare to engage the creatu-*It breaks free and jumps really high*

''Fire!'' * firing his M8A1 at the Creature*

''RAAGGHHH'' *Creature lands down with a crater strike flying back some of the seals and it rages on and charges to mason slice and dice on the other seals that were in it's way and then grabbed mason and made another roar

'''REEEEEARRRGHHHHHH'' The Creature is about to use it's tentacle to kill Mason but an MQ-27 Dragonfire started shooting it at it's back and it starts to grow weak dropping Mason. The creature attempts to run away from the IED and Seal Team Six reinforcements but it got weaken and crouched down being outnumbered. The reinforcements were Kilo squad led by a seal named Salazar.

''Mason are you alright?'' He asked Mason

''I'm fine, I am glad you arrive Salazar.'' He Replied to Salazar

''Is this a creature we are catching for experiment?''

''Yes.''

''We are getting the stretcher now. Send in the Stretcher!"

**Two seals grab a stretcher and the Soldiers attempts to grabbed the creature. They grabbed it by it's tentacle and putting on the bed and heavily putting on the conveyor belts. About 10 conveyor belts were put on the Creature and was put in the VTOL.**

''Alright, make sure it doesn't break free.'' He tasked the 3 seals to in the VTOL to watch the Creature to make sure it doesn't free itself

''Affirmative. You heard him on the double'' *The Seals go in the the VTOL and it takes off and being followed by two VTOLs that are warships.*

''We got the creature Briggs. It's on it's way to the CDC Facility." Com Link to Briggs

''Copy that Mason, head back to the USS Obama. I have another task for you'' Com Link to Mason

''I'll be on my way. Alright men let's go back to the landing zone. We are going back to the USS Barack Obama.'' Said Mason

''Ugh, that was a pain in the ass.'' Crosby replied.

**They went back to the landing zone and flew back to the Obama. The Creature is being sent to the CDC research facility. 20 minutes later the creatures cuts through the conveyor belts and free's itself again.**

''It freed itself!'' Shouts the Seal Team Unit

''Ahhh'' *The Seal Team Units gets grabbed and gets stabbed by creature*

''Reeeearrgghhhh!'' Creature Roars

''What's going on back there?!'' The VTOL Pilot asked

''Creature freed itself and...aah!'' *Stabbed by the Creature*

''OH SHIT!'' *The Creatures attempts to grab one of the pilots causing the pilot to not manuver the VTOL causing to move to the left hitting another VTOL which ended crashing into a mountain. Then the VTOL moved to the right hitting the other one damaging the engine and ended crashing to the ground and explodes.*

**The remaining seal team unit. started shooting causing the creature to kill the pilot and falling on the second pilot. It's tentacle damaged the VTOL controls as he charged at the seam team unit stabbing him and killing him. The VTOL is about to crash as the controls have been damaged.**

''Mayday! Mayday! We are going down, I repeat we are going!''-*Creatures kills the pilot* and the VTOL is crashing in the Beacon Academy area causing the students of Beacon to wake up*

''Huh?...What was that?'' Said Ruby who is tired.

*Blake wakes up and views the window and she sounded shocked*

''An aircraft crashed!''

''A aircraft?'' Yang look's through the window

''It's a military aircraft!'' Said yang

Weiss comes in

''What was that sound?'' Weiss wondered

''A military aircraft crashed here.'' Said Blake

''Wait I see people coming out of it!''

Zombies come out along with the creature.

''Wait, what is that thing?! That looks disgusting!'' Ruby shouted

''Whatever that thing is. It's gonna be a problem.'' Blake Replied

''We have to take out those zombies and that thing before it it turns us!'' Yang said

''I have to gear up!'' Weiss said

''Let's gear and warn everyone!'' Ruby Said

''REEEEEARRGGGHHH!'' Creature Roars and the Team heard it. They gear up and grab their gaunglets and weapons and went to JNPR and they were already geared up

''Guys, what was that?'' Nora asked

''Zombies, Nora.'' Ruby Replied

''Zombies?! How did they get here?'' Said Nora

''A Military aircraft crashed here'' Blake Said ''That's how they got here''

''How did the aircraft get zombies on it?'' Said Pyrrha

''We don't know, and it does not matter. All that matters if that we have to kill them before they start turning the whole school into a zombie nest.'' Said Yang

''Oh man, I don't want to become a zombie..'' Said Jaune

''Well we if we kill them. We won't have to worry any of us being turned, let's get out and fight!'' Ruby asked everyone

''We are in!'' Ren replied

**Team RWBY and Team JNPR went outside and encountering a creature and a few seal team zombies with it. They are preparing for a battle against the undead and the creature, The World is already choosing their fate and to fight for Earth. Without giving up there's always hope for the World to be at peace again**

That's the end of Part -II.


	3. Intense Brutality

**_GALAXY AT WAR_**

_Part 3 - Intensive Brutality_

_View Discretion is Advised.._

_Rated:M_

* * *

_**Time:5:00 PM (Night Time)**_

_**Location:Beacon Academy**_

**After the operation given by Admiral Briggs to JSOC. Mason, Harper, and Crosby encountered a creature that killed Echo Squad. They fought until the creature gets ''weaken'' by the IEDs and was taken by extraction. The aerial extraction failed and the VTOL with the subjects crashed near the Beacon Academy with the Seal team forces being turned, the creature's intelligence increased leading it's group of zombies. Team RWBY, and Team JNPR geared up and encountered the creature, but more situations happen with the military.**

The Creature prepares for a battle between it and the zombies versus TEAM RWBY and JNPR

''REEEARRGGHHH!'' The creature screams

''That is sure one ugly thing..'' said Yang

''REEEARRGGGHHHHHHH!'' The creature understand what Yang said about his appearance. He task each zombie to attack each of the RWBY and JNPR team members. And points himself and points his tentacle at Yang.

''Yang, I think it wants to fight you first.'' Blake noticed the creature of what it is doing. ''And I think it looks he ordered those walkers to fight each one of us

''Well, if that's what he wants he gets it!'' Yang replies

''REEEEARRGGHHHH!'' The zombies began charging as the creature charges at Yang.

''Everyone! Charge!'' Ruby and everyone began charging.

**The fighting between Yang and the Creature is becoming intensive than fighting with zombies. The creature charge and swinging his tentacle at Yang, but Yang dodges and hits the creature with her gauntlet with a shockwave punch. It didn't affect the creature, it struck back leaving a large red blood scratch on Yang's stomach tearing a piece of her clothing off. Yang saw the blood dripping down and she started to get angry. She kicked the creature back and got up. The creature made another strike by grabbing Yang by the throat and was about to stab her, but kicks the creature in the stomach releasing her and attempting to use shockwave punch again. A minor affect but the creature was still in one piece, the Creature sprinted and tackling Yang to the ground causing a scratch on her hand as she blocked the tentacle on the sharp edge causing her to start bleeding on her hands. She pushed the creature back, then used her gauntlet wristlets with an explosive punch, affecting the creature. She strike again hitting the creature with explosive rounds causing the creature to fly back but landed on it's feet again. Yang attempts another strike but before he could touch the creature. The creature scratched her on her face causing her to miss another punch and falls down. The scratch was on her cheek next to the left of her right ear. Yang started crying in tears, but got furious and flames appear on her hands and her eyes turning red. She jumped off grabbing the creature and numerously punching it on it's unsettling face and throwing the creature. The creatures starts getting weaker as the severe damage in his protected mutated skin is used as his armor. The creature slowly gets up but Yang strikes before he'll get up using her explosive punches again and it kicks the creature to the ground. The creature is dying and is unable to get up or move.**

**The others are fighting the standard zombies, Ruby is trying to get the one she's fighting off her and takes out her Crescent Rose in Scythe mode and slicing the zombie in half. But the zombie crawls and Ruby turns her weapon to shotgun mode shooting the zombie in the head. The zombie's head exploded causing blood to splatter everywhere on Ruby's outfit and her weapon. Pyrrha took out her weapon but was disarmed by the zombie grabbing her by the hands and another was grabbing her from behind. Jaune saw Pyrrha in trouble and went to help her. He deploys his shield in between Pyrrha and the zombie in front her. Pyrrha back kicked the zombie behind her and picks up her weapon which gave Jaune the chance to kill the zombie slicing it's head and leaving blood splatter on it's shield sword and some parts of his armor. Pyrrha charged at the zombie with her spear weapon, stabbing the zombie in the stomach causing blood to splatter out all over her weapon and on Pyrrha's outfit. She take out her weapon out turning into a rifle. She aims at the zombie in the head and shoots causing an explosive headshot. Jaune and Pyrrha looked at each other having Blood on them and smiled. Blake was fighting a zombie but started mutating, the zombie's hands became sharp claw fingers. Blake was surprised about the mutation and she kicked the zombie back, the zombie's claw got Blake leaving her 3 scratches on her side of her stomach ripping two tears of her outfit. Blake takes out her Sword slicing one of it's hand and kicking the zombie in the face as she jumped and landed behind the zombie. She looked and sliced the Zombie's head off with blood squirting and splattered on her outfit and some of her face. She wiped the blood off her face and watched Yang fighting the creature.**

The creature is unable to fight or get up, Yang takes out her blade on one of her wristlets and stabs the zombie. Which is starts yelling one last roar.

''Reeargh...'' Creature dies.

Yang eyes went from red and back to her normal purpleish eyes and fell back lied on the ground.

''Yang! are you alright?'' Ruby looks at Yang who is lying on the ground

She was muted for a moment and replied ''Yeah.'' And didn't say anything for the rest of time.

''These zombies are some sort of mutants.'' Blake asked

''Like the creature Yang fought was one tough creature.'' said Jaune

''There could be forms worse than the creature.'' Blake replies ''Much much worse.''

''What are these hands?'' Pyrrha noticed the claw of the zombie that Blake fought

''It was the walker's hands but it mutated while we were fighting.'' Blake responded to Pyrrha

''It appears each of these walkers have a specific stage of mutations.'' Professor Ozpin arrived ''We can take one of these dead walkers and we'll examine it. And learn more about these mutant forms''

''That creature can be useful.'' Ruby points to the creature that Yang killed

''This is a perfect mutant to examine.'' said Ozpin

''Wait, I am assuming that how the walkers got here. That military ship, there has to be an explanation of how it crashed.'' Yang said ''I could either think one of them got infected on board.''

''Didn't that Mason guy said he was going on a mission?'' added Blake

''I heard one of their soldiers were talking about a creature.'' said Pyrrha

''Hmm, did they anything about capturing?''

''They were talking about capturing but they didn't explain more.'' Pyrrha said ''They noticed I was staring at them and hearing their conversation.''

''Let's find something in the airship.'' Ruby suggested as she wants to check the crashed VTOL. ''Maybe we can find something useful.''

''I don't know Ruby. It seems a bit..'' Weiss didn't continue her sentence as she stared at the derelict VTOL.''

''I'm gonna take a closer look.'' Blake checked on the VTOL's window and sees a dead pilot inside but can't see anything else. ''I don't see anything at the moment, just a dead military pilot.''

''Hey, the back door is open.'' said Jaune

''What's in it Jaune?'' said Ren

''I don't know...'' Jaune replied ''I am going inside it.''

''Be careful Jaune!'' shouted Pyrrha

Jaune went inside for a closer look, he saw 2 dead soldiers, weapons, and a stretcher with torn conveyor belts which was used for the creature. Jaune heard radio chatter

''Guys come over here!'' Jaune yells everyone to come. And they did

''What did you find?''

''A military radio still works.'' said Jaune

''134 protocol. JSF requiring reinforcements at these coordinates. Roger that sir. contacts!..777, serious injury! serious injury! biohazard containment standby.'' heard by the military radio

''Where is it's walkie talkie radio?'' said Yang who can't find the walkie talkie.

''It's right there on the floor but it's ripped.'' Weiss points to the walkie talkie piece ''See. there.''

''We don't really need it. I have a military radio, I'll remind them about what happen.'' Ozpin was about to grab the radio that Crosby gave him but as soon as he took it out. The radio said they are sending a search team to look for the VTOL and the two other warships.

''They are sending a search team to find this airship. I guess we should wait.'' said Ruby

''In the meantime I am gonna check the weather.'' Glynda walks out the VTOL and checks the weather. It look's like a storm is coming in

''A storm is coming.'' said Glynda

''Well, the storm shouldn't bother us, we can wait. Blake and Yang, get your wounds cleaned out and change into fresh outfits. Same with everyone else covered in blood.'' Ozpin orders everyone to get a clean outfits.

''Sure thing Professor.'' said Jaune as everyone walked back to the main academy to change their outfits. Yang and Blake went to the infirmary and to get their wounds healed up and patched up. After that, they went with everyone else and changed their outfits and replaced their dirty bloody outfits with clean outfits. They came back outside and waited for the search team to arrive

Meanwhile at the USS Barack Obama

''Sir, we lost contact with the escort 10 minutes ago. I've send a search team to look for them.'' said the navy seal soldier

''Did you try contacting the warship escorts?'' asked Briggs

''Yes sir, but they didn't respond.''

''Once the search teams comes back, I want word of what happen.''

''Affirmative sir.'' The soldier immediately leaves bridge deck. And went to the landing zone of the aircraft carrier. He saw a VTOL landing in. He walked up and saw Mason, Crosby, Salazar, and Harper exiting.

''Welcome back sir. Admiral Briggs wants you on the bridge'' said the soldier

''I got the word from him. Thank you for reminding.'' Mason said ''Let's see what Briggs wants to task us next.''

''It better not be capturing another creature. The last one we fought, was hell of a one tough bastard.'' said Harper mentioning how tough the creature was

''Thanks to the A. . we would've been dead.'' said Crosby

''Say what happen to Echo squad?'' asked Salazar

''We lost contact with them, and later we realized they were killed by the creature when he encountered it.'' replied Mason

''Then they became walkers.'' added Crosby

''Hell, I thought this mission was gonna be long. Look like a change of plans'' Harper said ''I didn't expect it until it was given''

''The mission still caused several casualties. Next time we are bringing CLAWs and MQ-27s with us.'' said Mason

''Hell, I hope our next mission isn't gonna be capturing more forms of creatures.'' said Harper

''Let's just hope that won't happen.'' Crosby responded

''Agreed. Let's just go to the bridge, Briggs must be waiting his ass off.'' said Mason

Everyone laughed and continued to walk to from the landing bay and heading towards the bridge. They saw Admiral Briggs watching the window of the bridge.

''Briggs.'' said Mason

''Welcome back Mason.'' He welcomed Mason back on board. ''Change of plans Mason, General Scott Mitchell will take place in this Mission sending the JSF[Joint Strike Force] to Vale for re-capture Uplinks. He should able to contact me any second now.''

A screen appeared showing Scott Mitchell the General of the Joint Strike Force division.

''Ah, hello General. What's the mission?''

''All of our Uplinks in Vale have shutdown due to the pandemic event. We need to re-activate them to re-connect to the SLAMs system in Orbit, to able to recommend coordinating the WMD Kinetic Strike.'' said Scott

''Is the Seal Team Six will take involvement in this?''

''Seal Team Six will take small involvement. They are to set up Roadblocks all of the exits in Vale. The virus must not spread any further. Since, the US Army cannot be used as support due to the virus spreading to Europe and the European are recommending infantry support in Paris and Copenhagen.''

''Very well Scott, I will see you contact you in 2 hours, Briggs out.''

Meanwhile in Fort Campell.

''Listen up marines, today's mission is to re-capture all Uplinks in every sector of Vale. All of them must be secured and active to re-connect to the SLAMs system. The 14th Assault Battalion are capturing the Uplinks in Signal. So I am giving the Vale Uplink Mission to you, marines, the 3rd Tactical Battalion. These Uplinks are the lifeblood of an army, they are support of Force Recon, Airstrike and ICMBs. Good luck on this, Mitchell out.''

**The 3rd Tactical Battalion landed on the docks where there is SDC[Schnee Dust Company]Cargo, the V-25 Goshawk lands deploys the JSF Marines. They scan and secure their position. Once all of the Marines were out the Goshawk leaves. Four attack choppers called AH-80 Blackfoot and a larger carrier called V-120 Valkyrie appeared and lands near the LZ secured by the marines. It opens it back door, and deploys 4 tanks called the M5A2 Schwarzkopf tanks. After they were deployed the V-120 leaves and is out of range of the battle space heading back to base. Everyone was given a briefing by Alice Dennison, the JSF Intelligence officer briefs the battalion their objectives.**

''This is Harvest. Ghosts deployed.''

''Colonel Taylor taking the helm. Operation Swift Justice is go, repeat Swift Justice is go.'' Alice said ''Time to accomplish the mission sir.''

''This is Ninja (Squad leader name) LZ is clear.''

''Roger that Ninja, continue forward Uplink Foxtrot is 2 miles away, you are not that far.''

''Yes sir, moving forward.''

The battalion moved slowly and the tanks became following them but as they were reaching cargo docks exit, a man with orange hair, a cane, wearing a hat, and a white coat appeared

''Oh, it appears you are trespassing my settlement.'' said Roman

''You're settlement?'' said a Marine

''Yes, I am giving you a chance to leave or else''..Junior's henchmen appeared with weapons and swords.

''We have armed possible contacts!'' The marines aim their SCAR-Hs at the henchman and Roman

''Stand down..NOW!'' Marines warns Roman

''I'm afraid I will not.'' Roman sees a a crane carrying a SDC Container and shoots it dropping the container on the marines. But they managed to dodge in time. ''What are you waiting for now?! attack them!'' He orders the henchmen to attack and they obeyed.

''They are hostile! Engage!'' The marines start firing at the henchman. Starting a firefight. A few Marines take cover behind the container as the rest were shooting engaging the henchman

''A few of them have swords don't let them get too close!'' said a female marine

''Yes ma'am!'' He saw a henchman heading towards him with a sword. He starts firing at him.

Roman shots another blast from his cane killing 3 marines

''We lost 3 men. Masher give us cover support!'' Said Ninja

''This is Masher, support order acknowledge.'' responded Masher as he orders the tanks to fire at the henchman.

''They have tanks?! ahhh!'' a henchman gets blown up by one of the tanks

''Hmm, time for a little air support.'' said Roman as 3 bullhead VTOLs and they land and deployed more henchmen. A few of them have riot shields which they got from the either dead riot police. 2 of the Bullheads have henchman armed with Bazookas, one landed and open and door and girl in a Reddish dress with orange markings on her arms named Cinder Fall. She walked out and Roman went in the Bullhead and takes off and flies around. Cinder Fall is seeing the marines engaging the henchman. She walked up and used her powers that erupt pillars of fire from ground which forms a spear like look. She blasted the flame which exploded the container causing a large explosion was does hitting half of the marines. The marines are taking heavy casualties as they are about to call evac.

''This is Ninja! we can't take much more!''

''Extraction en route, standby.''

''This is Cottonmouth. Engaging enemy aircraft.'' The gunships engage the bullheads as they are attempting to destroy them. They fired a missiles at one of the bullhead on the wing engine hitting the cockpit on the bullhead causing to fall on the container and causing a massive explosion from the SDC Containers. Cinder Fall noticed the 4 gunships in the air she started another flame blast blowing up one of the gunships.

''Gunship down, this is getting intense.'' said Cottonmouth

The Other bullhead ship attempting to shoot the remaining JSF Infantry but were being protected by the M5A2s. Cinder fall erupted fire underneath two the tanks and they start bursting on fire, and explodes.

''This is Masher...two tanks are down, the situation is becoming untenable.''

''Evacuation is on it's way. Hold your ground until they arrive.'' ordered Alice

''We are FUBAR Sir! there is weird shit happening right now! We are taking losses

''Damn, what is she?!'' said a marine

''There is too many we are overwhelmed. Where is our evac?!'' another marine shouted ''This is going nuts!''

''Shit, we are dead..'' added a female marine

''I don't want to hear about it!'' said Ninja

Cinder Fall cause another explosion on another tank

''Shit!'' said Masher ''Unable to fight need evac now!''

**JSF Ghosts(Marines) Garrison themselves on the building. Masher the only take alive left move backed and shot many of the henchman as possible, Cinder climbed on the tank, went up opening the hatch grabbing a tank crews man and throwing him to the water. She went inside and took out Masher and the rest inside the tank. She got out and leaves the tank be, Blackfoot gunships were still attempting to take out the second bullhead but intercepts and shoots down another AH-80 down leaving only to gunships left. The other bullhead came from behind and shot another leaving one Blackfoot still flying. It attempted to escape, but Cinder blasted it with her flames being blown in midair. the henchman were heading to the building which the JSF are hiding in. Cinder waited for Roman to land, the bullhead flies back around and landed. It opened it's hatch and Roman walks out.**

Roman looks around at the destroyed tanks and seeing dead JSF marines and gunships. And noticed a fire on the crashed bullhead and some containers.

''Agh, these foolish military destroyed some of the dust. continue grabbing more containers.''

''There is still military troops, they are hiding..want me to kill them?'' asked Cinder

''No, make them surrender, if they surrender we'll hold them as prisoners, if they don't then do so kill them.'' said Roman

Cinder nodded and walked to the buildings. More of the henchman followed her, the other henchman already went in. And it was really dark. The JSF were hiding.

''Shh...on my go. We'll throw a flash bang and shoot them.'' said Ninja as he took out a flash bang and reloaded his SCAR-H

''Ready when you are sir.'' said a marine reloading his M9 and his SCAR-H

''Alright, ready? 1...2...3!'' Ninja throws a flash bang and the henchmen were looking at it and confused. As soon as they stared at it a white flash explode. Temporary blinding the Henchmen. Ninja and his 4 fellow marines came out and started shooting at them, thus killing them all. They went up stairs and found a room, they went into it locking it and blocking it with furniture found in the room. Cinder heard the gunfire and immediately run and her henchman followed. She saw the dead henchmen and she saw the stairs, she walked up. And saw a door, she attempted to open but it was locked. They heard the door knob moving and aimed at the door. Cinder kicked the door and it didn't break open. Fire lit on her hands and punched the door pushing it back and furniture flew into one side. Cinder walked and saw the JSF aiming at her

''I am giving you two options, surrender or I'll end your lives slowly. asked Cinder with Henchman coming in and aiming at the Marines

The marines looked at each other and were deciding to either surrender or die fighting for their lives. They had no other choice, they put their weapons down and their hands on the air. The henchmen grabbed and pushing them to walk out. Roman was watching the building and seeing Cinder, henchmen, and marines walking out.

''I see they decided to surrender, pity.'' said Roman

''What should we do with them?'' asked a henchman

''Like I said, we should hold them prisoner. If a military rescue team comes they'll think they are actually dead. Put them in the ship, we are leaving soon.'' replied Roman

''Aww look a walker.'' Cinder sees a zombie crawler.

''Aren't you going to kill it? said Roman

''Of course, not like I would want a zombie pet. Since Junior's stupid henchmen would do something stupid to it.'' she lit the crawler on fire burning it to death

''Heh, so you're going to torture those soldiers?''

''We'll see how that goes.'' Cinder smirks as she heard another aircraft. Roman and Cinder looked at the V-25 Goshawk which is the evac team. As it's noticing the Bullheads and unidentified contacts.

''Shoot it down.'' ordered Roman the henchmen with bazookas shot rockets at it hitting a wing of the Goshawk

''Mayday! Mayday! we are going down!'' The V-25 crashes into the building

''That's must've been one of the search team. Let's get out of here, we'll come back the next day.'' said Roman

Cinder and Roman went back to the Bullhead with a SDC Container and the bullheads ascends to the the air and flies back to their settlement after a intense firefight between the JSF Marines and the Henchmen.

Time:9:00 PM (Dark)

Location:Fort Campell

Alice Dennison attempted to contact evac team, but couldn't respond. She attempted to respond to Cottonmouth, Masher and Ninja. No response, she went to the general's office and tells him about the report.

''General, we lost contact Ninja squad infantryman, Tankcrew Masher and Gunship Cottonmouth. I send in a evac ship, but I lost contact with it.'' said Alice

''Did you get the reports?'' asked Scott

''Yes sir, they were being engaged by hostiles which maybe armed militia. It was reported they have aircraft as their air support taking out the blackfoot gunships. No other report was given. Only the hostiles they were fighting and the casualties they had.''

''I am closing this mission and mark as result of failure. Ninja, Cottonmouth, Masher, and the search team are now confirmed as KIA and MIA. Thank you for this notification, also was there helmet cam visual?''

''Yes sir. Here you go.'' gives a clip of one of the marines helmet cams. They put in on the DVR and played it. He saw men wearing suits with red ties, red shades and some wearing hats. He saw a bullhead transport which sees a girl in a dress with orange markings and was surprised about her.

''This information is to be classified only to the JSOC and the JSF.'' said Scott

''Should we contact Admiral Briggs?'' asked Alice

''Negative, not yet. We need to get more information about this militia. Until we find out who they are we, we will contact the Joint Special Operations Command.''

''Yes sir.''

''You are dismissed Alice.''

''Yes general, Alice leaves and Scott was focusing on his task. He then got a transmission from Admiral Briggs.''

''Yes Briggs?''

''What's the mission status General?'' asked Briggs

''We lost contact with some of our forces in the Battalion, I got helmet cam footage of what they encountered.'' Scott replied ''The mission resulted as failure, and outcome was the forces arrived are confirmed KIA or MIA. We are recommending a large force to find out what these militias are. Here is the footage.'' The footage was playing and Admiral was seeing who the JSF encountered. And noticed a man with white coat and tophat carrying a cane entering the bullhead and girl walks out with a red dress and orange markings both of her arms.

''Whatever these people are, they are hostile to the military force and are considered a threat to our missions and operations.'' said Briggs

''Other bad new is, the Uplinks are still offline in Vale.'' said Scott

''What about the ones in Signal?'' asked Briggs

''Two of them came online, the battalion there is still alive and are securing routes.''

''Ok, send in additional reinforcements to support them. We don't want to lose contact if something also goes wrong.''

''Agreed. If the other battalion encounter them again. They are considered a military threat.''

''Indeed, I will get back to you in the next hour, Briggs out''

**Mitchell closed his com and just sat there and think. He started writing some documents about the Mission failure and the outcome and the assigned forces, he repeatedly watched the footage and noted down about the henchmen, Roman and Cinder. Then focusing on their airships, after 10 minutes he was finished and putting them in a file and putting a stamp that says ''CLASSIFIED'' and puts it in the file cabinet.**

25 minutes later

3 JSOC Blackhawk helicopter land near the crash site. A squadron of Seal team six came out and scanned the area.

''Go go go, secure the crash wreckage!'' The Seam Team captain orders ''Secure the area!''

He walked up to to Professor Ozpin and said ''What happen here?''

Professor Ozpin looked at him and replied ''This military aircraft crashed here and these walkers came out of it, unfortunately attacking our students wounding two, this creature here was unlike the rest.''

''This creature was captured and was suppose to be sent for experiments. We needed it alive.'' said The Captain

''It was either of us dead and turned, or killing it, what else did we had to do?'' added Yang

The captain froze for a second and then called in a CDC Team to pickup the creature's and to clean the other corpses.

''What is your name?'' asked Ozpin

''I am Frost, captain of the Seal Team Six.''

''Well, very glad to meet you, I am Professor Ozpin. Headmaster of this Academy?''

''What kind of Academy is this?'' he asked

''This academy is to train students that want's to be huntsman and huntresses in the future. May I introduce you to all my students?'' he smiled

''Sure.''

''Excellent, everyone introduce yourselves.''

''Hi, I am Ruby Rose, nice to meet you!'' Ruby said

''I am Yang!''

''I'm Weiss, hello!''

''Blake.''

''I am Jaune, ladies love that name.''

''I am Nora, I love pancakes!''

''I am Ren, really cool to meet you.''

''My name is Pyrrha, really great to meet you.''

''I am Glynda Goodwitch, staff member of this academy.''

''Really nice to meet you all, I am can sure we can all be good friends. Say how do you guys reach to this academy?''

''Well, we transport new students by ships, or down there we can reach here by boat.'' Ozpin said

''What about on foot?'' he asked

''You can, but there is creatures that are dangerous.''

''I see, how dangerous are these forests?''

''There are monsters here called Grimms, these are really dangerous in these forests.'' added Pyrrha

''May I get a list or like a book or something that has this information?'' asked Frost

''Hmm, sure follow me to the academy.'' said Ozpin

**Everyone including Frost and a few seals with him walked from main street avenue, then walking pass the auditorium Frost was looking around and interested how inside the academy looks. They went into the locker room area. As they are walking Ruby called him.**

'''Say Frost, what is these types of soldiers like? ''she asked''

''Well the Seal Team Six is an elite task force to fight terrorism, in other countries.''

''Terrorism? Does it explain the bombings heard by other countries?'' asked Blake

''Well yes, by organizations known as Ai-Qaeda, a known terrorist group which was fought in the modern years.''

''Who is the terrorist group today?'' asked Ruby

''A dangerous man known as Raul Menendez.'' he responded ''He leads a large mercenary group which has over I think 3 billion..''

''I heard of him in the news, I didn't get the name of his organization. He only said that let revolution has begun, he said something like that.'' Weiss said ''I didn't watch the rest of news.''

''Well, the name of his organization is Cordis Die.''

''What's their purpose?'' asked Blake

''Their purpose is to cripple governments all over the worlds, as the U.S being it's primary target.'' replied Frost

''Wow, so much for an old man who wants power and dominance that badly.'' said Yang

''Well, since all countries unified as the UN, we are even matched with him. But he is still a global threat'' Frost said ''The UN decide to keep their nations as their selves since it is a good idea.''

''About this guy, why does he want to take over the world?'' said Pyrrha

''We don't know yet, no mission or operation was given yet. Until sooner...because of the virus spreading, we gotta focus on killing the virus.''

''Well, we were there when it happened. They were announcing a broadcast where a virus was spreading to Vale and Signal this is where the city started going crazy.'' said Ruby

''Well, how did you guys escape?'' asked Frost

''Long story short.'' she replied ''But we are glad to make it safe.''

''Oh, I see it was really intense situation.''

''Well, I can ask you this. When we were at the city I saw a walker biting a civilian, I was watching it and it started to crazy. His skin was starting to rot and blood came out of the mouth, then he got up and turned to a walker. It was about 12 seconds I think?'' said Ruby

''Wow, anything else?''

''That was all.'' she said ''Nothing else happened.''

Everyone went to the Grimm studies classroom and 5 people were in there. a man named Professor Peter port and four guys which is Team CRDL. Ozpin asked to Port and asked for the book that shows description of all Grimms.

''Do you have a book that explains the description of all Grimms?'' asked Ozpin

''Ah why yes I do!'' said Peter

''Do you have acopy of the book? A friend wants to know about the Grimms. This is the guy.'' Ozpin introduces Frost to him ''His name is Frost.''

''Why hello there, I am Peter Port. I have just what you need!'' He hand a book to Frost

''Well, thank you. That is really appreciated.'' said Frost

''You're welcome young man!''

Frost noticed Team CRDL looking at him, he walked to the students

''Who are those 4 guys.'' he asked

''That's Team CRDL, two of their members are bullies. Their leader is Cardin Winchester, he is the orange haired tall guy wearing armor, second is Russel Thrush, he's the one with a mohawk, the last 2 is Dove Bronzewing and Sky Lark.'' explained Pyrrha

Team CRDL walked up them

''What do you want Cardin?'' said Blake

''Oh, I am not here to start no trouble. We are friends remember?'' Cardin smirks ''I just came here to meet this guy.'' He put his arm on Frost's shoulder ''What sup soldier?''

Everyone were looking at Cardin and were not happy

''Cardin let him go.'' said Yang

''Let the captain go.'' said a seal team unit and he walked up but Russel appeared in front of the seal

''Since when you tell the leader what to do?'' said Russel

''You are harassing a Military member. Either let him go or else you will be under arrest.''

Cardin lets Frost go and his teammates stood back

''Cardin, didn't you learn after what happened back at Forever fall?'' asked Pyrrha

''Whatever.'' said Cardin as he and his teams walks away

''Thank you, I didn't know what was that about, I guess he was messing with me. I doubt he was trying to bully me, but though he would've entered a world of pain right now.'' said Frost

''No problem, that's what friends are for.'' Ruby smiled

Everyone else smiled, even Frost and then he got a transmission from Briggs.

''Captain, did you find the crash site?'' asked Briggs

''Yes sir, it crashed near an academy. The creature is found dead, and the others were too. The CDC and the salvage team are cleaning the mess.''

''Well, then head back to ship and meet me on the bridge. As soon as you come back.''

''Yes sir.''

''You have to leave?'' asked Ruby

''I'm afraid so, but you guys could come with me.'' said Frost

''That'd be great!'' said Yang

''I agree, perhaps we should go with him.'' said Blake

''Professor Ozpin, can we go with Frost?'' asked Weiss

''Sure, why not.'' said Ozpin

''Great, we can go.''

''Excellent! let's go!'' said Ruby

''Alright then, follow me to the VTOL.''

Everyone left the room and went back outside. CDC members were cleaning up the corpses and putting some of the zombies in the Biohazard disposal box. Two soldiers were waiting on the back opening of the VTOL

''Sir, you're VTOL is ready. Who are these people?'' the seal team soldier asked

''They are coming with me in the VTOL.'' said Frost

''Alright sir, everyone go in.''

**Everyone got in the VTOL. It starts ascending up and then the wings move and it starts flying leaving Beacon, it started heading back to the USS Barack Obama. Team RWBY and JNPR are happy to make a new friend, as Frost and the two teams started having a genuine bonding, which established their friendship and hopes that they'll able to go to an adventure.**

Meanwhile Roman Torchwick returned back to the settlement, as he and cinder exit out. White fangs members appeared standing. They walked up to them and asked

''You have the stuff that I need?'' ask

The white fang member nodded and brought started unloading the boxes that has weapons, re-colored military uniform, riot shields, explosives.

''Anything more?''

The member nodded again, he points to the 8 AH-6 Little Birds flying in the air, 5 M1A1 Abrams Tanks re-colored to gray and has the White fang logo on it instead of the U.S. flag emblem, then 4 humvees appeared that has the logo on both sides of the door.

''Excellence, hand me the briefcase!'' orders a henchman to bring in a briefcase, he goes in the bullhead and grabs a briefcase and gives to Roman.

Roman opens it up and it was filled with money. The White fang closes it and takes it

''Look's like the white fang and us are going on an adventure together.'' he smirks ''But get me more, and I'll double your reward.''

**To be continued...**


	4. Preventative Measures

**_GALAXY AT WAR_**

Part 4 - Preventative Measures

Viewer Discretion is Advised

Rated M

* * *

Time:7:00 PM (Daytime but Darkish overcast sky)

Location:USS Barack Obama

Weather:Severe Thunderstorm

**VTOL is flying and enclosing near the USS Barack Obama. The pilots prepare to descend in hover mode as it still flies in the air. Team RWBY and JNPR saw through the window looking at the view of the USS Aircraft Carriers and other ships of the UN. The airship lands and the door opens**

''Alright everyone out.'' said Frost

**Everyone gets out and started walking ahead towards to the bridge, as they are walking pass by. The 2 teams were looking around as they were passing by many air crafts such as FA-38, VTOLs, etc. They headed up the stairs and then head to a hatch door, Frost holds the door and tells everyone to go in. Everyone got in and waited for him and then moves on. The other door slid open and they looked at the view which is the command bridge. They see a man with a blue looking jacket, it was Admiral Briggs who was standing there. He turns around and saw Frost and everyone else with him**

''Welcome back Frost, I see you brought some people. Who are they?''

Everyone introduced themselves

''Hi, I am Ruby. Nice to meet you''

''Yang. Hi!''

''I am Weiss.''

''Blake.''

''I am Pyrrah. Hello!''

''I'm Jaune.''

''Nora!''

''Ren. Hey there.''

''It's a pleasure to meet you all, I am Briggs. Admiral of this carrier called the USS Obama. Anyways, did you find the crashed ship.'' he asked

''Yes sir, it crashed near an academy. This is where I found the students and everyone that is from that academy. It is an academy that trains huntsman and huntresses''

''Was the creature still alive?''

''No, we had to kill it. There was no other choice..'' said Pyrrah

''I see. But though, the creature can be extracted whether alive or dead, the CDC would want to dissect it's organs and analyze it's skin.''

''CDC already have the corpse and cleaning up the wreckage and heading back to the CDC Facility.'' said Frost

''Alright, later on I am gonna assign you in a mission with Mason, Harper, Crosby, and Salazar soon. In the meantime, show your friends around the carrier. But stay away from off limit areas.''

''Sure thing.''

Everyone leaves the bridge and a transmission was heard.

''Sir, you got a transmission from General Scott Mitchell.''

''Put him on the screen.''

The screen turns on and there appeared the General

''Hello there General. How's the mission going?''

''The mission failed, we lost contact with one of the infantry regiment, our tank squadron and aeriel support regiment. We also sent a search team to find out what happen, but we lost contact with them as well. We have visual from the marines helmet cams. Take a look'' Scott puts the footage on and Briggs

**Briggs saw a man with a a hat, orange hair, a white jacket coat, carrying a cane. He paid attention to men in black with, red shades, and red ties as they attacked the JSF Marines. He saw a bullhead as it landed and opens it hatch, a women with orange glowing markings on both of her arms appeared and soon the footage stopped**

''These were forces engaged by the JSF. The Uplinks are still offline, we have plenty of reserves but we need a better landing zone and a larger enough force.'' said Scott

''Whatever these people are they could be a possible Military Threat.'' said Briggs

''That's what I anticipate, these have serious military equipment. It is not known if they have more serious Military Hardware, whoever these vermin are, we can bet they want control of the entire city and may damage the uplinks they can see and find. I am sending in a large force of JSF units we have on routine standby on the city in the battlspace. The US Army will be deployed to kill any walkers in the area. They'll be geared in gas masks and additional armor.''

''We may proceed with plan b and re-do the Mission. But all forces may have to be deployed in every scattered locations. US Army, will be heading ahead and JSF forces will be going in and secure. We will prepare our troops in this assignment.'' said Briggs

''I'll be preparing Force Recon operations, expect new remote command assignments in the next hour.'' replied Scott

''Yes general, we'll be ready.''

Meanwhile in Vale...

A** person swims out and climbs to the surface. It was a tanks crews man who was from Masher's unit who got thrown by Cinder Fall during the firefight. He looked around and no walkers were seen. He moved went to the SDC docking bay, he saw dead henchmen, dead marines, destroyed tanks, gunships, and a bullhead. He saw a M5A2 that was still intact, he went to it climbed up and entered the hatch. He saw the other crew dead, Masher and the other two crewsman were found dead. He grabbed the bodies and put them out of the tank. He checked the Tank's system and it was still in working order. He drove the tank and moving out of the docking bay, he started exploring around the streets and being vigilant and readying it's machine gun and cannon for anyone that is hostile. He saw a truck armed with a Mounted Turret on the back, they were looters, a looter saw the tank and warned the other looters that there is a tank. He begins firing the turret at the tank. The other looters got out and fired. The tank's cannons aims at the truck and blasts it, killing everyone close to it. It moved on onto the derelict streets, it was strange no walkers are seen at this area, as he makes a turn he saw 3 walkers standing near a large burning area of cars which blocked an entire path of a road. He drove inside the tunnel and there was many abandoned cars in the tunnel, as he reached for the end. He saw 5 US Army soldiers and a few more in a Humeev, the soldiers heard something and ready their weapons. They aimed their guns at the area and saw a tank, they thought it was more contacts and lowered their weapons down. The tank crewsman saw these soldiers and stopped. He got out of the hatch, and then looked at them.**

''A survivor!'' said a US soldier

''And he brought a tank with him.'' said another soldier

A soldier wearing black armor appeared, wearing a Gas mask with green on the mask's visor. He saw the crews man on the tank's hatch.

''Where did you come from?'' the soldier in black said

''I was from a JSF 3rd Tactical Battalion tanks division called Masher.'' said the crew man ''Our forces got overwhelmed and killed. I was thrown into the water by this girl in red. Luckily I survived but everyone else didn't.''

''Well then, I can sure you can be on our side. We can sure use a person with a tank. Come inside, put the tank on that opening we set up, it's like a garage.''

''Alright.''He moved the tank and entered a whole inside a appears to be a parking lot. The exits appeared to be heavily barricaded. He put's the tank nexts to the other tanks which were M1A1s. He exited and saw the soldier waiting for him. He walked up to him.

''Ok, follow me.'' He asked the crew man to follow him. He went inside and saw a room with beds the soldier asked ''This is where we rest, but someone has to watch out. So we take turns.'' He moves on to the hallway and saw an armory ''Here is our armory, we store weapons and we have a high supply of ammunition available.'' Then continues to the hallway which looks like a mess hall but sorta small. ''Here is where eat food. We usually have to go and find food in the city, and sometimes we usually encounter other bandits which could cause trouble. Some of them are willing to share and help.''

''Well, probably soon we can escape. Because that they will be have another operations. Have you noticed uplinks around the city?'' said the crew man

''Yes I did, there is one near here, it is Yankee.'' the soldier said ''Oh, I didn't catch your name.''

''My name is Vector.'' he said

''Nice to meet you Vector, the name's Hawk. said Hawk. ''I was from the SAS division until we got divided during the devastation.''

''What was your role in this?''

''Well, as to evacuate everyone. But people couldn't be a little patient and they got crazy, the walkers were heading closer and we had to leave and avoid them. Many explosions happened, and the rest of the military forces got overwhelmed.'' he said ''What about you?''

''Well, I was assigned to this mission to re-activate the uplinks found in this city. After landing in, a man appeared and then saying it was his settlement. And then men wearing black appeared with weapons, that's where the firefight happen. Our forces got overwhelmed, by those militia and this girl. You may not believe me but she had these powers that can destroy tanks. But she left, which I was in. She grabbed and threw me into the water and killed the others. Which is Masher and the two inside the tank.''

''That does seem hard to believe, but I can believe it since this disaster happen.''

''Highly safe now, since all the barricades is nearly impossible for them to break through. They may see it as a wall. The only problem is that sometimes zombies will take the tunnel and in a large horde to. Which why a Humeev is used to take out large groups.''

''I think you need mounted turrets than just a humeev.''

''And where do we those?''

''Doesn't the military usually have them used in road blocks or defending checkpoints?'' added Vector ''I've seen militias using them as utility vehicles.''

''Maybe, and because I said maybe. There has been less walkers now. I know they are still increasing in other cities, but it appears here is getting decreased. Oh and because a lot left the city. Which was why it spread to other cities.''

''Have you seen any other kind of zombies. I've heard there is another form of it.''

''Yes there is, we encountered two of them which their forms looks exactly the same, they mutate and they have this weird face that looks like a smile. They also have this tentacle as their hand. Which is dangerous, and deadly. They don't take normal bullets, they take explosives. They are really tough.''

''Wow anymore?'' he asked

''Not really. That's all what he encountered. And there has been weird looking bird with something white with red markings on it's head.''

''Is is still flying around?''

''Yeah, but there is more than one of them. We encountered 3 of them and these are really deadly. They took 4 of our men.''

''Wow, strange shit that happen right?''

''Yep.''

The crewman continued talking about strange flying large black birds that flies in the sky that is seen in Vale.

**Meanwhile at The Infinity...**

The Spartan IV and the Marines are having training in the hanger, as the rest of them were found guarding or patrolling. Sarah Palmer appeared out of the Pelican with two Standard Spartan IVs waiting for her.

''Welcome back, ma'am.'' The Spartan salutes

''Hello there Spartan. Does Captain Del Rio wants me on the Command Center?''

''Yes, he is waiting for you right now.''

''Alright, let's go.''

**They walked away from the hanger and into the halls where many UNSC members, and normal marines were seen walking in the halls. They got to the elevator as it goes up to another hall. They saw the door to the command center, they walked up and the door slide open. Sarah, saw a tall green spartan and Captain Del Ri**o

''I am here Captain.''

''Welcome back Palmer. What did the UN Council said?'' he asked and smiled

''Well sir, we have a problem. The UN Senator requests to kill civilians that are still in a city that is infected.''

''That sounds like a really bad option. Are they deciding of what they are deciding?''

''They are making a vote, whether to send the cure worldwide or kill the civilians and the cure is only available for all protected cities.''

''I see. Also, I have an assignment for you.''

''What is it?'' asked Sarah

''You know the city of Vale right?''

''Yes, it was the city that was attacked by the virus.''

''Correct. I want you, the Chief here, and several Spartans to go over there and to investigate all medical and research facilities?''

The Chief froze for a sec and then said ''That sounds something a bit too easy.''

''That's because is too easy. And of course as you being a tall aging Spartan, then yes it should be easy.''

Chief and Palmer left the command center and head towards the Hanger. As they are heading back, Palmer started talking to the Chief.

''I see you are going with me on this Chief. It has been a while.'' Palmer said

The Chief nodded and continues walking, they went back where Sarah was going and heading towards the hanger. About 6 standard Spartans appeared waiting.

''The Pelican is ready Palmer.''

''Good everyone get in.''

''Will do.'' Alright you heard her, inside the Pelican, the spartan orders the other 5 to get in.

''You ready for this Chief?''

The Chief looks at Palmer and then nods ''Always been.'' and gets in the Pelican

''This Pelican 960, all systems are green and ready to fly.'' said the pilot

''Pelican 960, your clearance is confirmed and you are confirm to leave the hanger bay.''

''Roger that, leaving hanger bay now.''

The Pelican exits the hanger and flies off into space and heading to Earth.

''Please stand by as we are gonna en-route to earth on the specific coordinates. ETA 5 Minutes.'' said the Pilot

''Alright listen up Spartans. On this mission we will landing on the city of Vale. This city is overrun with the undead due to cause of the virus. Once we land down I want all spartans to keep an eye on any possible contact.''

''Roger that.''

''Yes Ma'am.''

''Affirmative.''

''Confirmed.''

''Acknowledge.''

''Roger.''

''Once we land in, I will display all contacts seen displayed white until they are identified.'' said a AI heard in Chief's armor

''I see you got an AI there Chief.'' added Palmer

Chief looks at palmer and then nods ''This is Cortana. A clone of .''

''Dr. Halsey? Isn't she that freak who steals children and make them into spartans?''

Chief froze about what Palmer said. He then decide to nod and say ''Yes.''

''I see that you spartans weren't kids to become one.'' said Cortana

''Not really, the Spartan IV is the latest generation of Spartans. Made by Jun. Instead of kidnapping children, we use UNSC members who are eligible enough to be in the Spartan IV program.

''Well Chief, once we land. Let's show these spartans what you can do.''

''We are enclosing to LZ-J ETA 2 minutes.''

''Lock n load your weapons!'' Palmer equips her DMR as The Chief equips his MA5B Assault Rifle. 3 spartans equipped their BR, as two also had DMRs and are seen carrying Railgun on their backs.''

''I am ready to kick some ass. Hoorah!'' said a Spartan

As the team were waiting and the Pelican is closing on the landing zone. A large black bird passes but didn't pay attention to the Pelican

''What the hell is that?'' asked the Pilot

''I don't fucking know!'' said the other pilot

''Alright we are about to land. Hovering down and descending to the LZ now.''

The Pelican opens the hatch and all the spartans exit. The Pelican then leaves and heads flies back

''Cortana, coordinates to a nearby facility.'' said the Chief

''The nearest facility is 8 miles, down ahead the street.''

''We'll follow you Chief.'' said Palmer

The Spartans moved on and followed the Road to the coordinates. They encountered contacts on another street, they encountered a dog wearing a vest and is infected. The walkers followed and started heading towards the spartans.

''Fire!'' The Spartans fired at the walkers. And shooting the infected dog. Then moves on

''Alright, I analyzed the walkers. So in the HUD the red may indicate it's them.''

''What's that in the sky?!'' asked a Spartan and points to the very large black bird in the sky as it passes by them

''We better hurry, that thing could be on to us.'' said Palmer

**They went continued on running by the road and shooting any walker ahead and their way. They passed a checkpoint that has abandoned military vehicles such as MRAPs, Humeevs and Abrams tank. Later on they passed by a hidden settlement which is Hawk's settlement. They continued to move on until they encountered 3 creatures standing in front of the facility doors**

''What are those?'' said Palmer

''They look so fucking disgusting!"' said a Spartan

These creatures have the same unsettling face, One doesn't have a tentacle and is carrying a M16 with a grenade attachment. Two of them had tentacles and were about the same

''REEEEARRRGGGHHH'' said one of the creature

''RRRRRGHH'' said the other

''RRREEEGH..'' said the other

''They must be...Communicating with each other.'' said Cortana

''Whatever these things are, I am ready to kill them once they strike!'' said a Spartan

''That bird is coming back!'' said another Spartan

The large bird appears and grabs the creatures. The other two creatures begin running towards it giving the chance for the Spartans to get in.

''That bird just gave us a distraction go in now!'' urged Cortana

They went and explored around, there was many corpses. Some of them are sleeping walkers

''Be careful, some of these corpses are not actually corpses.'' Cortana said ''Make sure you don't wake them up.''

''Cortana, where is the laboratory?'' asked the Chief

''It's on the next floor, you have to take the stairs, the elevator is out of order.''

''Wait don't move..'' said Palmer as she points to the dogs eating a corpse.

The dogs noticed movement

''Grrrrr.''' ''Those are dogs.''

''They are infected, do not attract them.''

''Well as long as we move slowly they won't pay attention to us. Now slowly go up the stairs..'' said Palmer

Two of the the dogs left as the others are still eating the corpses near them. The spartans slowly moved to avoid their sight. Master Chief already went up to the first round of stairs and waited for the Palmer and other six spartans.

''Just keep moving slowly...''

''Ugh, I feel like this gonna take years.'' said a spartan

''Shut it, just keep moving.''

''Shit one is moving.''

''Stop moving!''

The dog walked up and started smelling the Spartan's leg. He kept smelling it and smelling until it growled..

''Shit.''

It then bites, but the shield save the Spartan

''Fire!'' Palmer fires his DMR at the dog causing the attention of the

''Grrrr RRAFF-RRAFF'' the other infected dogs began heading towards the spartans

''They are coming shoot the others!'' yells a Spartan

Master Chief switches to his magnum pistol and takes each of them out in shot.

''Nice one sir!''

The Chief nodded and then continues to walk up the stairs. Everyone went to the next floor

''Is this the next floor Cortana?'' said The Chief

Cortana didn't say anything

''Cortana...''

''Sorry. Yes this is the next floor.

''Why didn't you say anything for the moment?'' asked the Chief

''I was analyzing that bird we saw in the sky.''

''What are they?''

''Still analyzing...''Cortana freeeze as the spartans waited for her to say something.

''...Well?'' said the Chief

''I got it, by the looks at these creatures. They belong in some sort of type of race called Grimms''

''...Grimms?''

''They are a race of animals who have black on their fur and have these white objects that appears to be armor. And have red markings''

''Does each of these...Grimms have name?''

''Yes I am still analyzing some others. The one we encountered is called a Nevermore.''

''Now we know a name for that flying thing.'' said Palmer

''Here is the Laboratory..'' said a Spartan

''Alright find some evidence we can find that can give us a clue about this disease.'' said Cortana

The Spartans look through the drawers and cabinets and looking through the objects. They found almost nothing except a locked Biohazard Disposal Box

''What's inside this?'' asked Palmer

''Only one way to find out.'' Chief breaks the chain and opens the top. They saw greenish glowing that looks Gooish.

''What is this Cortana?'' asked Chief

''I don't know. Get me a sample of it and I'll analyze it.'' Cortana said ''Find a Syringe.''

Chief checked the top shelves and check the draws, He looked and taking out the stuff in the shelf and saw a cup full of Syringes. He grabbed on and went back to the container.

''Now grab a sample.''

Chief put the syringe and grabs a small sample of the green liquid.

''Now do you analyze it?'' Chief asked

''You can put the chip in the computer one is attached to something that is used to analyze liquid.''

The Chief puts Cortana on the computer and a screen turns on and there she appears.

''Alright Chief now put the liquid in.''

Chief puts the liquid and and the machine turns on and analyzing it. Cortana was looking at the calculations, the time and the analysis. By the time it was done Cortana checked on the Results and saw something

''I found something, according to the results. This was one of the failed Experiments called Respawn. Here it says that it suppose to bring back dead soldiers to life. The corpse got up but it was vicious. It later then here broke free and infected and killed everyone here. Before that it mutated, which how it blocks out. There is an image of the soldier as a creature, he is one of those same creatures we saw earlier.'' Cortana shows the screenshot of The Creature's tentacle and the entire render of it.

''This must be where the virus originated. Causing a failure in the experiment causing the virus to spread. We gotta show this to infinity.'' said Palmer

''Wait, there is more results of how it was made. They used something called Necroa, with the combination of Toxin Chemicals, a sample of Human Blood, and Dust. This is the formula, these were the ingredients used. And also they used a Cloning vat that malfunctioned causing a limited amount of these creatures until the Cloning Vats get worn out.

''Hey I found 3 copies of these. They were already printed out!'' said a Spartan

''I suppose we got all the evidence we need. Let's get out of here!''

Everyone left the laboratory and went back downstairs. As they got to the main floor, a creature was standing in front of the door.

''It's one of those creatures again..I guess it's time we kill it.'' said a Spartan

The Spartans begin firing at the creature attracting it's attention and gets angry

'''RRRRRRRRGGHHH'' as it got angry

''He doesn't look too happy!''

The Spartans continued to fire at the creature as it walked slowly getting closer to them

''The Bullets have no damaging affect at it! We need explosives!'' said Palmer

''Spartans, use the Railguns!''

The Spartans heard her order and equipped their Railguns

''Everyone out!'' said Chief

Everyone got out and even the Creature got out and the Spartans fired their Railguns at it pushing it back

''It's doing damage, but it's not killing it. The back has to have a weak point''

''You heard her, surround the creature on all sides!'' said Palmer

**The Spartans set up positions surrounding the creature the creature stands in the middle and then looks at the spartans. As he turned to one of them one of the Spartans with Railgun had a chance to fire at it's back. He fired the railgun causing the creature to be pushed and thrown, it slowly started getting up until another railgun was fired hitting the creature again. It finally got up and started running towards the Spartans. Hitting one of them, but was tripped by the Spartan. The other spartan had a chance to shoot his railgun on it's back, as she fired one last time. The creature got hit and exploded causing a quick bloody rain.**

''That was unexpected. Alright let's call for extraction.'' said Palmer

''Wait we have movement in our radar scattered all over!"interrupted Cortana

More walkers, zombie dogs, and creatures appear outnumbering the Spartans as they appear all over nearly surrounding them.

''Chief!'' said Cortana

''Crap.'' said Palmer

The zombies continued staring at them as they move very very very slowly. Chief looks around the area and saw the way that has less zombies.

''This way!'' Chief shoots the zombies and points to the direction they would go. The Spartans ran and being chased by Walkers, dogs, and creatures, as they attempt to lose them. The Horde started to grow and more and more undead appeared and started chasing them. It kept growing an growing causing a massive large horde to chase them on pursuit.

''Chief, you're making the large horde bigger!''

The Chief takes a frag grenade, and the other spartans are taking the same idea. They all equip their grenades and prepare to use them. ''On my go...'' Chief froze for a moment ''Now!''

The Spartans dropped the grenades and sprinted a little more fast, the zombies are on top and next to the grenade. They explode killing a large portion of the horde, they are continued to be chased as they head to the tunnel. The survivors heard something

''You hear that?'' said the US Army Soldier

''Yeah, must be more survivors.'' said another soldier

''Remind the leader!''

''Will do'' the Army soldier runs back in the doorway and then heads to the armory. And there seeing Hawk and Vector and a few people in it

''Leader, we have more survivors incoming.''

''Let them, do not attack them.''

*Radio*''Alert! they brought a large horde with him. We need support and backup!''

''You guys, help us fight the horde.'' yells the soldier in the humeev

The Spartans looked at them and decided to help and waiting for the horde to come. More soldiers and other survivors appeared armed and a M5A2 appeared on the opening waiting for the zombies to appear

''Get into defensive positions!'' ordered Hawk

Everyone got into positions and then seeing the Horde running towards them

''Shit, that's a really large..Horde..Fire!'' Hawk and everyone else fired at the horde. As it was still charging towards but zombies were getting killed. The creatures were only taking minor damage. Vector moved the tank into position and aiming the cannon and ready if the horde are appearing. Zombies appeared and fired the tank, causing an impact killing a large number of zombies. But it was still going, he reloaded the tank and waited for it to be safe for fire. Many explosions from grenades started cracking the pillar causing little debri to fall out and cracks began to form. They were still holding their ground killing the zombies, and the dogs. But though once they encountered those creatures, things are starting to go fatal

''We are get over run by these creatures, we won't able to hold our ground any longer. We need to find a way!'' said Cortana

Chief didn't say anything while he was firing, he kept shooting and then finally responds ''We have to either go around them.''

''No! There is another weakness. Shooting them right in the head with a range weapon! That'll easily kill them without any trouble.'' said Hawk

Chief looks at Hawk for the moment and then equips his pistol. Palmer reloads her DMR and the other Spartans equip their BRs, or Pistol

''Alright, focus fire on their heads!'' Hawk fires his M4A1

''Shoot the dogs first, they can be a less of a problem if they are dead!'' said a survivor

Spartans and the Survivors kept shooting at the horde to clear them out. While they are hold their positions, a Nevermore was flying close by and hearing gunfire, he then descend in speed trying to hit the barricade causing the survivors behind it to get pushed

''Something is trying to break something behind us!'' said a survivor

''Crap, just keep focusing fire!'' said Hawk

''I've got a bad feeling about this...'' said Cortana

Chief just kept firing at the horde and doesn't say anything and just kept shooting.

The Nevermore continues to trying to break through the barricaded tunnel with it's beak and then does the scream

''Something must be large...Something's there..'' said Vector

''...Chief?!'' said Cortana

Chief was still didn't say anything until he thought of a plan ''We'll go back in the room, on my go we'll do it. As chief waits for more hits while he was shooting.

Nevermore hit's the wall again

''1...''

Everyone was ready to run back and still holding off the zombies as the horde is getting smaller

''2...''

Everyone was still shooting, and the creature was sprinting towards Chief. He managed to shoot just in time

''...3!''

**Everyone ran back inside, as everyone went through the open way of the hideout path, the Nevermore broke the barricade, and then breaking more of the tunnel leaving him plenty of space for him to grab something. He grabbed a small number of survivors. He grabbed 4 survivors and ate them, the zombies focused less attention on the other survivors and focused on the Nevermore. As they start headings towards it**

**Everyone else got into the parking area and then going to all the vehicles. Vector moved the tank out, the others got into the police cruisers, normal cars, humeevs, and the other Abrams tank. A tank shot out a hole and all the vehicles exit they turned to the left and to avoid the Nevermore**

''Where are we going?'' asked Palmer

''We gotta exit the city.'' said Hawk

''Could we contact infinity?'' said a Spartan

''Infinity. This is John-117, requesting extraction point over!'' Chief waited for a response but it was only static

''Infinity, do you read?'' No response

''Unfortunately, the communications Vale is either being unreachable and out of range.'' said Hawk

Chief looked at him and paused for a moment. Then finally responds ''Which city does?''

''Well, I do not know, If this direction can lead towards another city. It can be possible that the city is still alive, or not. If it does have well communication range, you can contact whoever you are trying to contact.''

*Radio* ''Leader, there is no road, but a really awkward path. The area ahead seems to be red. But these rails on the top path could lead to something.'' said the survivor

Hawk froze and decide to either go around or continue straight forward. He decided to go straight ''Keep moving, just follow where the rail leads.''

*Radio* ''Yes sir.''

Chief look's at the window and that the mountains appear red. Palmer looked and also starting to think it's strange

''I know. I find this area strange as well.''

While the large convoy was driving on the woods following the train rail's path. Red eyes appeared behind bushes in dark layouts of the forest view. A few survivors noticed

*Radio* ''Uh did anyone see that?'' asked a survivor

*Radio*''Saw what?'' said another survivor

*Radio*''Negative.'' said a US army soldier

''Something...Is not right about this forest.'' Chief said

''What's not right?'' asked Hawk

Chief kept looking and noticed Red glowing eyes. And then red dots appeared on his radar, and all the other spartans also had red radars.

''Contacts!'' said Cortana

Beowolfs appeared and jumped on appeared on top of the vehicles.

''What is that thing?!'' Gunfire heard from the radio and the Beowolf growls loud

''aaaaaaahhhh!'' *Radio Static*

*Radio*''We gotta get these things off the vehicles before they kill everyone!'' Vector said

*Radio*''Keep driving, protect your driver! Take them out'' Hawk equips his pistol

''Cortana! What are these?'' Chief said as he's shoot's a Beowolf's hands off and it falls ''Are these apart of the Grimms to?''

''Yes! They have same color fur and white armor pieces. They are called Beowolfs!''

''Whatever these things, they are one strange type of wolves.'' said a Spartan

''Just keep firing Spartan!'' ordered Palmer

While the attempt to take out the jumping Beowolfs off the vehicles. The convoy heads to a clear area of plains of the forest and there was Grimms and Zombies fighting each other, it appears to be Ursas and Beowolfs attacking, the Zombies and the Creatures.

*Radio* ''These weird animals doesn't really want anyone in this forest.'' said Vector

*Radio* ''Just get pass the battle we don't want those walkers be a problem as well.'' said Hawk

*Radio* ''It's getting a bit rough up here!'' said a US Army soldier firing the machine gun on the Humeev taking out beowolfs

*Radio* ''Watch out for those creatures. We don't want a problem with them as well'' said a survivor

The Creatures kills a Beowolf and then throwing him on one of the vehicles

*Radio* ''Good timing!'' said a US army soldier in the machine gun.

*Radio* ''Crap, one's gots me. Ahhh!'' The Beowolfs takes a survivor and jumps off the vehicle

*Radio* ''Damn, don't let them gr-agghhhhahhh!'' Hawk was interrupted by being grabbed by a Beowolf in the throat

''I got you!'' *Palmer shoots the Beowolf's hands off

''Owhh, thanks!''

''Don't mention it!'' Palmer smiles

A spartan was looking at his window and saw a Nevermore flying

''It's one of those birds again!''

''Don't let it fly too close. Shoot it in the face!'' ordered Cortana

**The Nevermore flies above one of the vehicles as he prepares his both legs to grab a survivor. As he nearly about to get the soldier on the humeev, a Spartan shot a Railgun blast on it's leg and then the Nevermore screamed and flew up high and then about to go around**

''It's coming around!''

Nevermore flies around and then flies back again

*Radio*''Someone use a tank to take it out!.'' said a survivor

*Radio*''I'm on it.'' An Abrams tanks move's it cannon and slowly moves as it aims the Nevermore

*Radio*''Target in range...Fire!'' The tank fires at the Nevermore on the face causing to fall down to the ground, but gets up but didn't fly up again

*Radio*''We still got those wolves crawling. Vector there's 4 of both sides of your tank!'' said a US army soldier

*Radio* ''I here you, Guys if that hatch opens open fire. And SWAT guy, use your riot shield to push them to the ground and shoot them.''

**The survivor and the Swat officer both nodded and waited for the hatch to open. The Bewolfs crawled and open the hatch, but then was shot off by the Humeev, the other 3 jumped inside. And the survivors started firing. A survivor shot one, the SWAT pushed back the Beowolf and about to shoot him, but his pistol was slapped off from the wolf, he then took another one and pushed the wolf back again and then finally shot it. The other survivor got grappled, and was to get heavily scratched. He raised his arm up, but he got shot by SWAT officer and then fell on the survivor's body.**

''Close one.'' Said the survivor as he pushed the wolf's corpse out of his way

*Radio*''Anymore of them?'' said a survivor

A survivor shoot's the last Beowolf off *Radio* ''Yes, it's call clear now.''

''This was another close call. Let's make sure this will not happen again when we leave this forest.'' said Hawk

''Yeah.'' said Palmer

The Convoy continues to drive ahead in the path.

Meanwhile at the USS Barack Obama

''Oh my god!'' Ruby drools as she saw the armory ''It's a miracle here!''

''Calm down sis, it's just an armory.'' said Yang

''Just? It's like meeting whole new friends in one room!...except..better.''

''I see you enjoy weapons.'' added Frost

''Of course I do. It's just like seeing new things!''

''Hehe, alright follow me.'' Frost goes to the hallway which goes the hanger deck. Everyone followed Frost as they exit and then were walking on the catwalk, they followed Frost down stairs, and catched up to him. He pointed to A. and CLAWs

Blake stared at them as she thinks. They reminded her of the AK-130 Androids she encountered back at the train in Forever Fall.

''Cool.'' said Jaune

''Also, if you noticed the jets. They are FA-38s, one of the advanced jets on Earth. Other than others that have hover abilities like this.'' said Frost

''Is there others like those?''

''Yeah, Russia showed theirs which had the hover ability as well. And also an initiative has a jet with hover option, but I don't know what it looks like. It's definitely not a FA-38. It look's white.''

''White...White...I think I've seen them in the news. There is soldiers in white armor, and their tanks, vehicles and airships were all white. The General appeared wearing Green armor. I can't remember the City's name.'' said Weiss

''Yeah, I've seen those tanks, I think they have two different types. One fires more bullet types of laser fire, then other one shoots a direct laser beam. I wonder which city is it, I can guarantee that city is safe from the undead and the virus.''

''Why doesn't the military don't actually have make more tech to increase?'' asked Pyrrah

''Well, we do have an advanced military force that has a way advanced technology than earth's. It's called the United Nation Space Command. They are a advanced military force which is unified by all the Earth's Government and every human colonized planets.''

''Are they from this earth?'' asked Blake

''Yes they are, because the UNSC was formed by the UN. Which is formed by all the commands, such as the United States Space Command, and with all the Navy getting another counter part of it for navy members who are suited for space combat.''

''I always wanted to go see what's space is like.'' added Ruby

''Well, I hope you eventually will. And but though, there is a bunch of WMD satellites, and Space Stations. We have the Freedom Star space station is orbit. Which was the largest space in American Space Supremacy.''

''How large?'' she asked

''About one times bigger than the moon. We also have a space facility on the moon.''

''Wait, isn't the moon half shattered?'' asked Yang

''Oh, I forgot that there's two moons. One normal moon and one shattered. The shattered moon's form is weird by my perspective, since it appears to have phases. The last time I saw it was partially cracked.''

Alarm was triggered

''This Admiral Briggs, all seals prepare for a mission ASAP. I want all airships to be prepare to fly in the City of Vale soon! Get to it Seals!''

''What's going on?'' asked Weiss

''Look's like we are going to Vale in a mission.''

''Oh my god, you gotta take us with you!'' said Ruby

''It's pretty dangerous.'' said Frost

''Oh come on, we are huntsman and huntresses, we have weapons to!''

''Ohhh, alright fine. But I gotta ask Briggs for permission. Let's head back to the bridge.''

Everyone went back to the way with came from. But there was many Navy seal members running around and trying to get where they need to acquire for the mission. The Alarm was still on. They reach the bridge

''What is it that you want, Frost?'' asked Briggs

''Sir, they want to participate in this mission. What do you think?''

Briggs froze for a second and deciding whether the students would go, depending what they are capable of. ''What are you capable of?''

''Well, we are huntsman and huntresses. Eh?'' smiled Ruby

''Hmm, what are the abilities.''

''Well, everyone has their semblance and abilities. We also have forged weapons that we have.'' Pyrrah takes out her weapon and it turns from a spear to a gun

''Hmmm...alright, It seems that you can participate in this mission. Frost, get your gear up and get with your squad!''

''Yes sir, let's go to the armory.'' said Frost

Everyone leaves the command bridge as they exit out. Briggs contacted Scott and he responds

''General, prepare the JSF Units. Have them go to signal, and also we need the Seals to get deployed right after the US Army does deploy first before us.'' s

''I will prepare them for a mission at hand. Mitchell out.''

*Microphone*''Attention, all JSF Units. Prepare to gear up for a mission and briefing, We'll be deployed in 10 Minutes. Get moving marines and do America proud!"

**The Seals, the US Army and the Joint Strike Force gear up and preparing for the Mission to retake Vale and to re-activate all the Uplinks in the city. Meanwhile The White fang gears up and many are getting in the Torchwick look's from the Catwalk seeing a whole marching group of White fangs getting on the Bullhead carrier, they put the tanks and utility vehicles in the other carrier. The other White Fang members get in the AH-6 Little Birds and turning on it's engine. Roman smirks at the view. Cinder was behind him giving a Evil Smirk behind Roman**

''Everyone here is ready.'' said a White Fang member

''Prepare my ship and be ready to go in 5 minutes.''

The member nods and then walks away.

''This is gonna be fun.'' added Cinder

''If the Military comes, we pick a fight with them. said Roman as he picks at the cigar clearing out a little burnt stuff of the front.''

''Heh, good luck with that.'' said Ninja as he spoke as he and his fellow marines were sitting down with their hands and legs tied up.

''Quiet you!'' Roman hits Ninja with it's cane

''Oh come on, is that the best you got?!''

Cinder walks up to Ninja and gets him by the next and her fist flames up.

''It could get worse, would you want that?'' said Cinder as she smirked

Ninja didn't say anything and was scared of Cinder. Cinder releases the Marine and then walks off

''Alright, have fun while you can.'' Roman leaves and heads towards the Bullhead that Cinder is already in.

The Bullheads ascends up and up to the air and then switches to Jet mode and they fly off away from the settlement

''We have to find a way out of here, We need something to cut the rope.'' said the female marine

''Wait is that a combat knife I see on the barrel?'' said a marine

''Where?'' said Ninja

''There that barrel by the crates''

They looked at the crates and saw the knife sitting on top of it

''It looks to far, it may have to take some to reach there.'' the marine said ''If there's guards, warn me and I'll hide as fast as I can.''

''I don't think there is guards here, I think everyone here left. Ninja said ''Get to it!''

The marine slowly slides as he is attempting to reach for the Knife, The 4 other marines watched him slowly move and were being vigilant and are ready to warn if they are actually guards nearby.

''Shit, does the guards know we are tied up as prisoners?'' asked a marine

''They wouldn't kill us, they should figure out a reason why we are tied up. We would have to give them the reasons are selves.'' said Ninja

''Where the hell are anyways are we near a city?''

''I think so marine. It's too foggy and it's raining like hell to see if we are near one.''

''If we get out of here, we have to find weapons in case if there's actually any guards.'' said the female marine

''Right.'' Ninja said ''We'll have to look on each crates once we do.''

The marines were held in Roman's settlement as they are find ways to escape the settlement and to find a way to call for extraction.

Meanwhile in USS Barack Obama

Everyone and Frost were at the Armory. Frost switched from the M8A1 to the SCAR-L and then switching his Five-Seven to a B23R with extended clip, then opens goes into the uniform room where Blake, Yang, and Ruby were seen inside

''You're need armor for this..'' suggested Frost

''No thanks, we don't need armor.'' Ruby said and smiles

''Really? Are you certain?''

''I am pretty sure we are. We can handle ourselves'' added Blake

''Well, alright. If you need some weapons, suit you guys out. I'll be waiting, but hurry though.''

''Yeah yeah, we got it.''

Frost leaves and then continues arming his weapons as everyone was looking around and looking at each of the weapons. Yang look's at the yellow M27, she smirks and takes it with her. She put's in her back using the weapon strap to hold.

'''Hehe.'' Yang laughs

''Well, then are we ready?'' said Frost

''We are all ready!'' said Yang

''No wait! I take these two pistols...in case I really need them if my sword is useless in this..'' added Jaune

''Alright, then let's go everyone!''

Everyone headed back to the ship hall and into the hanger bay, VTOLs, Drones, and FA-38s were ascending, or taking off. A lot were still being loaded into troops and or Robotic units. Frost and everyone else catch up to the one waiting, David, Harper, Salazar, Crosby, and a few seals appeared waiting.

''There you are Frost. What kept you?'' asked Mason

''Had a little talk with Admiral Briggs.'' said Frost

''What did he say?''

''Eh...I'm gonna take it as a long story short.''

''Well, alright. Well then everyone get in the VTOL!''

Everyone got in the VTOL, as the pilot ascends up and then turns and takes off and then 4 FA-38s were seen flying on both sides as escorts. Two were seen at the back

''We'll arrive in our mission location ETA 10 minutes.'' said the Pilot

''Roger.'' said a FA-38 pilot

While everyone in the VTOL was sitting. Mason looked at the two teams and wondered who they are

''Who are you guys by the way?'' he asked

''Oh, my name's Ruby.''

''I am Weiss.''

''I'm Yang.''

''Blake.''

''My name is Jaune.''

''I am Nora, hi!''

''I am Pyrrah, hello.''

''I'm Ren, yo.''

''Really good to meet you. The name's Mason.'' he said as he introduced the other the other 3. ''That's Crosby'' Crosby nods, that's Harper ''Hey, what sup?'' and this is Salazar ''Greet you meet you all'' said Salazar and nods.

Everyone smiled and started talking about the mission

''So why are we going to Vale?'' Blake asked ''What are we gonna find?''

''Well, not find. We are gonna retake the city and two activate these Uplinks. Not sure you guys see them.''

''Taking over a devastated city?''

''Only to activate those Uplinks.''

''What are those?'' asked Weiss

''It's too activate the network system and to get the city's power supply on. We may not rebuild the city until the virus is contained, or maybe it'll just be a wasteland..''

**Everyone remained quiet as they intend to wait until they arrived in Vale as many of the ships are heading there, the White fang arrives 5 minutes ahead longer than them and are preparing to deploy White Fang member and all what they have and guarding the SDC Cargo dock bay.**

**As in the Meantime, several large ships appeared from slipspace, who will it be that wants to invade Earth First? The Story continues!**

_End of Part 4_


	5. Battle of Vale Pt1

_Author's notes_

_Unknown User:''Can you put Gears of War in the story?''_

_Apparently, I took out several series that does not fit. So I cannot put Gears of War in the story. I don't want to overload the series_

_The JSF squad who were kidnapped by Cinder Fall now have names...Also sorry if I haven't been posting parts, I just started to lose inspiration for parts to create, so a new part may come out in atleast 1 for every 2 weeks or early, it depends. Also I put the series in half because I get lazy with typing these days so. Enjoy_

_GALAXY AT WAR_

_Part 5 - Battle of Vale 1/2_

_Viewer Discretion is Advised_

_Rated M_

* * *

**The White Fang airships lands at the SDC Docking Bay, where there was still a lot of cargo. Although the structure is destroyed and many corpses and debri were seen on the ground, some of the ships land. Roman exits the bullhead and then waits for the White Fang members to land and to get things on going. The other ships began flying around the city to find safe areas to land down without any zombies in the area, as they proceed landing to these vital areas. White Fang members armed their weapons and equipment and were being deployed. AH-6 Little Birds began flying around scanning the sky and ground to clear any hostile. The other Airship deploys the tanks and more White Fang members, Cinder Fall was on top of one of the tanks looking around the area, followed by Humeevs. The White Fang members look for buildings that is safe to a few of their members to garrison in.**

''You know what to do.'' Roman said ''Get busy.''

The member nods and starts ordering other White Fang members to start loading up cargo. Some of them were tasked to clean up the corpses and destroyed vehicles, although something is strang about the bodies.

''Where do we put them?'' asked a member

''Figure it out you dunce!''

The members were confused about the corpses. They decided to start putting them in a pile, but the corpses were getting up, and they were walkers

''Oh crap...take them out!'' the member takes out his weapon

*Sigh*''These wretched creatures.'' said Roman as he uses raises his Melodic Cudgel and opens the reticle. And aims at the rising horde group of walkers. He fire a red flare hitting a group of zombies.

''Get this..off of me GYAAAAHHH!'' Screams a white member as he gets bitten by zombie and was killed by the other members before being turned

''That's the end of that, get back of what you are tasked.''

**The rest of members everywhere were scouting some small parts of the areas. They encountered small militas, looters, even a few creatures, and were noticing flying Nevermores. They continued to patrol some of the street, other members who loot dust from derelict dust shops which to gather extra dust found in any dust shop in the city. 5 Minutes. A-10, F-22s, C-130s warthogs, Blackfoot Gunships, Chinooks and VTOLs began flying over the city. Chinooks, and VTOLs lands as they deploy Infantry, Tanks and Utility Vehicles. Torwhick saw them and had a plan to do attempt to get rid of them**

''Defend this dock, keep loading up the cargo. I don't want those idiotic military to start crap up...'' ordered Torchwick

''We'll try..Although we do use the same equipment.'' said a member.

''Well, it's the best we got you idiot..''

The member did not say anything and continued to focus on what he was doing.

**The U.S. Army forces are heading with large numbers as Humeevs went ahead. Then JSF forces, started to land and then the Seals. JSF deployed JSF Ghosts, M5A2s, I-88s IFES, and JSF Pioneers. The Seals deployed CLAWS, A.S.D.S, MG-27 Dragon Fires, Navy Seal troops. And then a VTOL landed which Team RWBY, JNPR, and the 4 Seal team members got out. Everyone looked at the derelict view of the street.**

''Wow...'' said Blake

''This place is scary..'' Ruby said ''can we go back? Ehhh?...''

''Don't be scared little sis, I got your back here.'' said Yang as she smirked

''Alright, the JSF, and the U.S. Army are going ahead. The JSF will secure uplinks, while the army and us will try to take out any hostile forces.'' Mason said ''Let's get to it.''

''Let's kick some ass!'' added Harper

''Uh sir...'' said Crosby

''Yes Crosby?''

''Uhh...What the hell is that?!'' *Crosby Points at the two large Nevermores. And everyone looks..

''What the...'' said Mason

''Oh no...Grimms!"said Weiss

''These are Grimms?'' asked Frost

''No time to explain we gotta run now.'' said Harper

''Take over behind and fire!'' ordered Mason as he takes cover and shooting at the nevermore

The Nevermores noticed them and they began flying towards them. They release their claws and they are gliding down fast

''Take cover everyone!'' yelled Crosby

''Holy crap!'' a seal while shooting at it ''What is that th-aaagghhhh!''

''Watch out for the other one!'' said a Navy seal

The CLAWs fires it's small minigun at the other Nevermore but not taking affect. But causing it to fly away

''Alright it's gone for now. Let's move on.''

*Comm Link*''We detected hostiles in the area. They are not walkers, keep an eye on your motion heat tracker.'' said a US Army soldier

*Comm Link*''Roger that. Alerting all forces.'' Mason said ''All forces, report if there's any possible hostiles.

*Comm Link*''Affirmative.'' said a Seal

*Comm Link*''This is Firedock! We identified several unidentified attack choppers. I am taking fire!" said Firedock while trying to avoid fire from the AH-6 little birds that are the White fang

*Comm Link*''This is Striker, engaging hostiles!" said Striker as his A-10 Warthog flew faster and fires the minigun at one of them and hitting the other one with it's wing causing one to explode and one to lose control. The AH-6 crashes down on the building and explodes

*Comm Link*''You are clear Firedock. I will go help take others out any hostile aircraft.''

*Comm Link*''Copy that Striker, firefock out.''

''Looks like someone is attacking us.'' Harper said ''Let's get moving.''

''Incoming!'' *Points to the flying tank* ''Aaaggh!''

''What the hell was that?!'' yelled Yang

*Comm Link*''Come in all forces. This is Trident squad, we are taking heavy resistance. Requesting reinforcements!''

*Comm Link*''This is 68 Whiskey Squadron! We are pinned down. We are *static* taking casual*static*ties and in need of support. We can't hold our ground much longer *static*

''This is becoming intense. Let's keep moving!'' said Salazar

''Right, let's go!" said Mason

Everyone ran down to the street reaching downtown area. They head towards an Uplink which there is JSF forces arriving there, they group up and then guarded the Uplink.

''Are you guys securing this Uplink?'' asked Mason

''Yes sir. We are Pioneers.'' said the JSF Engineer

''Which squadron are you?''

''We are Charger squad. I'm the squad leader.'' said Charger

''Alright, we'll defend this uplink if any enemy comes in. Frost, and everyone else move on. Crosby, Harper, Salazar and we'll be here.''

''Yes sir!'' said Frost while ne nods. ''Alright, let's go''

''Where are we going?'' asked Jaune

''We are going to help everyone else on our side.''

**Everyone left and takes the 2nd route. They continued forward passing by large debris of the ground or vehicles, by the time they reach at the end. They see large US Army being attacked by some fired and White Fang Members. They are falling back by something they are being attacked, a tank was thrown and hitting a small group of soldiers. And everyone went to check it out**

''What was that?!'' said Ruby

''Sir, Sir. You gotta help us. We are being attacked by Aa-ggh!'' Soldier gets hit by a fireball.''

''What...the...'' said Frost while Cinder appears from the distance

''Noo...Can't be...'' Ruby said ''Her?...''

''She's gonna be a problem..'' said Blake as she takes out her Gambol Shroud

''Ok, who is she?'' Frost asked ''I am totally confused..''

''She's Cinder Fall. One who helps these White Fang members.''

''Frost, you and your boys might wanna handle the White fang. We'll handle her from here.'' said Yang as she activates her Ember Cecilia.''

''Now go!'' ordered Blake

Frost and the other seals left and to fight the fight fang members. The team prepares for a fight with Cinder Fall. Cinder waits for them to strike as her hands lit fire.

''What are you waiting for? Give me what you all got!'' she smirked

''You first.'' said Yang

**Cinder Fall forms fire, and then fires at yang. Yang blocked it giving the other 3 the chance to strike at Cinder. Blake strikes first, she jumps then performs a fast foward sword strike. She swings her sword but cinder slows her down hitting her sword of her hand and then was kicked back**

''Hegghh.'' She stood up grab her Gambol Shroud.

**Ruby Starts running at a fast pace with her scythe, but cinder managed to grab the scythe by the blade in between she pulled it out of Ruby's hand and then threw the scythe off. She then grabbed ruby and was about punch her with her hand burning. Her eyes turned yellow and then her fist lit fire, Yang grabbed her Cinder from the back which cause her to lose grip of Ruby.**

''Ruby, run. I'll try to hold her!'' said Yang while she is struggling on Cinder, she saw Weiss in battle position. She nods at Weiss and then nods back then performs a stance with the Myrtenaster and then the blade shows violet, she then slash the sword causing a line of fire that Sparks and hits Cinder and also yang.

''Yang!'' yelled Weiss

Yang gives a thumbs up to Weiss while she was on ground a little burnt. And stands up a little dark with the smoke.

''I look really burned out.'' said Yang

''Heh.''

''Watch out Yang!'' yelled Weiss

''Huh? Oh crap!'' Yang dodges Cinder's incoming punched but missed and ended up hitting Weiss

''Ow!'' said Weiss as she covers her face in pain.

''Take this!'' Yang thrusts a punch at Cinder Fall

Cinder grabs her hand to quick and smirks at Yang

''Too slow, be faster next time.'' Cinder spins Yang around and throws her at Weiss

''Kyaahh!" said Weiss as he got hit by Cinder by throwing Yang at her

Blake gets backup and grabs her Gambol Shroud and then goes to Weiss and Yang.

''We gotta stick together...Taking her one by one does not work..'' said Blake

''I'm back! Sorry!''said Ruby who is tired from running for Crescent Rose

**Cinder's eyes turn yellow and she rapidly shoots small bursts of fire but Weiss blocked them with Ice, Weiss and Yang watched the Ice crack as Ruby comes back with her Crescent which the scythe blade is damaged. Blake stands by them with a battle stance.**

''Be focused...Once she breaks out of that Ice. We will immediately attack..'' said Blake as she takes out the sheath from her Gambol Shroud

''Right.'' replied Weiss

''Ruby, you're scythe is damage..'' asked Yang

''Eh...'' Ruby decides to change the Crescent to Shotgun mode

Ice is still cracking and melting and cracking, it became smaller and smaller and then finally Cinder breaks out and then speeds with leaving a large burn of fire and the team speeds up as well.

''AAAAHHHHHH'' The team yelled while they are running at a fast rate and then Cinder hits them with a large crater strike explosion causing them to be thrown by the explosion's impact into the air being separated. Ruby fell near the main square, Weiss fell onto on a car near a crashed VTOL, Blake fell near the blocked exit of Vale and Yang fell onto

**Cinder smirked and thinks that she's done for them now. She then decided to head back to the docks where Roman is still loading cargo as she is done with fighting against the team. Ruby finds herself knocked out near a destroyed statue and some dead corpses. She was dizzy and her vision was blurry until it restored she looked at the rotting corpses and then got frightened and stood away from them. She wondered where she was at and where Blake, Weiss, and Yang where, she was scared of being along in this derelict view of the city but followed the path where gunfire was heard.**

**Blake fell and then blood was dripping in her hand and her right of her stomach, her ears were ringing from the crater explosion that cinder performed which is hurting her normal ears, she got up and then saw her gambol shroud but was missing the sheath, she looked around and looked behind her seeing two abandoned tanks blocking the exit of Vale, she climbed up on one and then looked at the road full of abandoned cars and corpses. She saw her sheath on top of a truck. She was a bit feared to jump on each car and then climbed up to the roof of the truck. She picked up her sheath and then attached it back to the blade, a zombie climbed up and she sees the zombie's hand she then saw the head and shot it off killing it. She looked at the road ahead which was still a lot of vehicles scattered all over. She was scared by the fog view and the derelict look, she went back and hope to find Ruby, Weiss, and Yang alive. She head back where she fell and moved on to the street ahead to the docks.**

**Weiss fell and her back was hurting she was struggling to get up, she saw a sharp object and it was falling at a fast rate. It was her Myrtenaster falling, she quickly move and fall off the hud of the car and the myrtenaster stabs the hud. Weiss started to cry as she was in pain she slowly got up and grabbed the Myrtenaster, she saw the entire road straight ahead blocked and the other road was foggy in the distance. She saw a creature and two zombies walking pass by, she took cover behind the car and looked at them. An Ursa appeared out of the alley and then started attacking the zombies, she sat down in pain. And hopes that her friends will find her or someone.**

**Yang successfully land in her feet, but her ears were ringing from the explosion which was giving her a headache and then stopped hurting. She then looked around and there was no sign of Ruby, Weiss, and Blake. She looked at the sky and there was giant Nevermores and jets flying. She decided to get off the roof by going to the ladder hatch on the side and slides down. She saw White Fang members running away. She wondered who were they running from and saw some sort of creature attacking the white fang. It was a very tall humanoid with a grayest pale skin and a trench coat and gloves. He saw Yang and threw the white fang member at her but misses. He then stood there with a angry look at yang**

''Uhhh, are you ok? Do you know where my sis Ruby is? ehheheh?'' asked Yang

''RRRRRRGHHHHH...HHHH-UUUMM-MM-AAAANNN, DDDD-IIEEEEEE!'' The tall creature runs towards Yang as she waits for him to get closer, he moves his hand as he's about to hit Yang. He move his hand and makes it a fist, and throws his hand to punch yang but misses. Yang elbowed him to the ground and stood a few feet away from it

''Woah, you didn't have to be angry about it.'' she said and reloads her Ember Celica bullets.

The monster gets mad and hits the ground with his fist and then grabs a large debris of the road and throws it at yang, but deflects buy punching it back to the monster

''STRIKE!'' said Yang in a excited manner

''RRRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHHHHHHHHH!''The monster screams which causes a horde of zombies and creatures appear out of nowhere nearly surrounding Yang from almost both sides of the road.

''Ohhhhh...Uh...Bye!'' Yang runs to the alley way and zombies started chasing her

Yang kept running until she saw gunfire ahead. She started running faster as a horde of zombies appear chasing, she looked back and then saw a crippled structure peace, she punches the wall causing lot's of bricks to fall down blocking the path for the zombies. She continued running until she reached and saw that Army soldiers pinned down. She ran up behind one

''Hey, who's that blonde girl?'' a soldier asked

''Oh, I'm Yang. I am actually here to help you I guess? Uhhh That alley way has a lot of zombies. But I guess I took care of that, so what's up here?''

''We are pinned down, those tanks are shredding us apart!''

Yang looks in the distance and there's two tanks and a humeev and White Fang members heading close, which gave her a plan.

''Alright, look, you guys try to keep them at this attention. I'll attack in the air? Can you do that?'' said Yang

''How can you destroy them, you don't have any heavy weapons?'' said the soldier

''Oh, I do have weapons.'' *She made her arm weapons bigger*

''What are those?''

''This is Ember Celica, my gauntlets. My weapon of choice''

''Alright alright, can we do this before everyone dies?''

**'**'Oh! sorry!''** Yang climbs up the ladder. Where she saw 3 dead soldiers with Javelins. She jumped to roof to roof and saw the two tanks moving slowly. She put her fist together causing her power up. Then causing a flash, her hair and her gauntlets started glowing, which makes other white fang members to look up the roof and staring at Yang. She then jumped, her left gauntlet started gathering particles which starts to form flame. She made a crater strike impacting, blowing up the tanks and disintegrating other members nearby. The remaining White Fang members were distracted and looked back and saw yang. They focused on shooting her, Yang avoided the bullets and then started firing back at a few and punched the others close to her. Her hair and gauntlets stopped glowing. The army soldiers just stood there staring at her after seeing what she can do**

''Hehe, that was fun!'' said Yang as she looked the soldiers.

''I...uhh...How did you that?'' he asked

''Uhhh...I don't find you guys asking me this right now...I guess.'' Yang responded ''You guys really need help, so I'll stay with you guys.''

''That'd be great, we need all the help to stay alive.''

''Well, alright. I gotta find my friends, I got separated in that fight...Well long story..'' said Yang

''Uh ok..'' the soldier said ''Let's get moving''

**Meanwhile at Frost's position, Mason, and the squad are engaged in a firefight and being pinned down by a tank which they are suffering casualties.**

''Son of a bitch, they are using our own tanks against us!'' said Frost

''Take cover!'' ordered Mason as a tank is aiming it's cannon directly towards them.

The tank fires the cannon which the firing at the debris which is covering Mason, Frost, Salazar, Harper, Crosby, and the few Seals.

''We need rocket launchers!" yelled Crosby

*Comm Link*''Mason to Briggs, we are pinned down! We need immediate air support at coordinates 1-8-2-7-2-9!''

''Take cover...TAKE COVER!'' yelled a seal

*Comm Link*''Roger that Mason, air support inbound ETA 60 seconds.''

*Comm Link*''We don't have a minute!"said Frost

*Comm Link*''I'm sorry, but it's the best I can do'' Briggs said ''Briggs out. Good luck..''

''Well shit, we are dead here if they don't make it in time.''

''Just try to stay alive man..'' said Harper

''Watch out!'' warns Frost at the incoming White member.

''Wha...Oh shit!'' the white member attempts to slice and stabbed him, but frost grabbed him, disarming his sword, and using him as a meat shield.

**The seals moved up and firing at the members coming from the building. They were was looking at Frost who has one of their members held hostage as a meat shield. They attempt to shoot frost but were having a hard time, and some were ended being killed by the other seals. The member fired at frost which killed the member, Frost shot back and killed the other White fang member. He took out a grenade and took out the ring**

''FRAG OUT!'' Frost throws the Grenade in the building

The member saw the grenade in.

''Ohh...Shhh.''-The grenade detonates and explodes killing the white fang inside the building

''Good throw sir!"said a seal

''They are getting closer!''said Crosby

*Comm Link*''This is strike leader, ETA 30 seconds''

*Comm Link*''We are still pinned down!'' said Mason

*Comm Link*''Hang in there a little bit longer..Air support is inbound.''

''We gotta move away..NOW!''Yelled Harper

''Everyone take cover on the building'' ordered Mason

Everyone ran to the building and took cover behind the abandoned furniture and some debri. The tank was still firing and ceiling dust is appearing and the building is shaking

*Comm Link*''ETA 20 seconds. Is everyone in cover sir?''

*Comm Link*''Yes strike leader, you are clear for airstrike!''

*Comm Link*''Roger that, standby.'' Strike leader said ''This is Strike Leader...Approaching Target...'' The FA-38s target the tanks with their targeting system, which activates the weapons system, they aim the gun's at the tank and started firing rockets at the tank passing by it, the tank tanks severe damaged and blows it and the other White fang members who were near the tank or were attempting to take cover from the rockets.

''We are clear, let's go!'' Frost exits the building and fires at the remaining White Fang members

''We must rendezvous with the other Seals, we'll see if we get back to RWBY and JNPR.''

*Comm Link*''Viper here, we secured Uplink Whiskey!''

''They secured an Uplink! That's good!'' said Frost

*Comm Link*''Icepick here, we secured Uplink Yankee''

''Two in a row, woooo!''

''Alright enough chit-chattin' we gotta move'' said Harper

*Comm Link*''This is Anderson, Mason I am here as your air support I'll be flying around killing hostile forces while you are moving.''

*Comm Link* I appreciate the help Anderson, now let's get moving!''

**Mason continues to move on to the street and to clear the streets to clear any hostile and to head to the docks to meet up with Team RWBY, and JNPR. They continued to take the path and encountering zombies and White Fang. They saw the road that was blocked by a majority of abandoned cars, and a lot of zombies were crawling all over them. They took the other path and saw Team JNPR who are fighting White Fang members in the distance, they started sprinting towards them. Pyrrha saw them in the distance while she was in cover.**

''Jaune, look over there!'' Pyrrha points to them who are seen sprinting towards them in the distance

''Who are those people?'' said Jaune while he couldn't see them in the distance of the fog

Pyrrha look's closely and saw that they were seals.

''Wait..Could it be?''

Mason, Frost, Crosby, Harper, and Salazar appear out of the fog.

''It's them! It's Mason!'' said Jaune

''I glad you guys came..We are sitting ducks over here'' said Ren

''Right, a lot of the men died. There's the dock, but there's tank nd a lot of White fang all over it.'' added Pyrrha

''I still want to break their legs.'' said Nora

''Wait...Where is Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang?'' asked Jaune

''Uhh...We encountered someone...I can't explain who this girl is...We had to leave because she is overpowered.'' said Frost

''Huh? Girl...'' Pyrrha is finding that girl familiar

''Watch out!'' yelled Ren as the tank missed fired them

Pyrrha is still thinking who is the girl that the were talking about...''Wait...What did she look like?''

''Well...She was wearing a red dress and her eyes were yellow, black hair..''

''...It's Cinder Fall!'' said Pyrrha

''She's here?!'' Jaune said ''Oh boy, this is gonna be a bad day for me.''

''Wait, I see Cinder with Torchwick!''

''Wait, then where is Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang?...'' asked Jaune

''...Did she killed them?'' asked Pyrrha

Mason and everyone else were quiet

''Mason...Frost...Did she k-k-''

''Pyrrha don't say it!'' said Jaune

''We don't know...We'll have to find out.'' said Mason

''Yeah...We can still assume that they are still alive. That's the hope.''

''We must find a way past these tanks'' said Jaune

''That's not gonna sound so easy Jaune.'' said Ren as he points to the little birds in the sky

''Little Birds, uh I seen fastback IFEs. Is the JSF still around?'' asked Frost

''I'll contact them.''

*Comm Link*''Attention all JSF forces, we need fastback to take out hostile little birds.''

*Comm Link*''This is Blue Cab, rolling to your position! We are nearby the docking bay''

*Comm Link*''Stay away from the tanks, or they'll shred you to pieces.''

*Comm Link*''Copy that, on our way now.''

''We are gonna have to hold our ground until more reinforcement arrive, we'll try to take out the take those tanks but we'll either die trying.'' said Mason

''What?! But..But..I don't wanna die!'' said Jaune scared

''Yeah me neither...'' said Pyrrha

''*Sigh*Fine, stay in cover..'' said Mason

''Stay in cover?'' Pyrrha said ''We'll die once our cover get's worn out!''

''No other choice is there?'' said Frost

''...We'll try to stay alive.''

''Alrighty then.''

Mason, Frost move up from cover to cover. They took cover behind the crashed Little Bird

''We have to jump one of those tanks.'' Frost said ''If we can climb on that hatch fast enough I'll throw a grenade inside the tank and we'll blow it up!'' said Mason

''That's not gonna be easy, there is a bunch of hostiles all around them.'' replied Frost

''Hmmm...'' Frost looks at JNPR and his squad and thought of a plan.

''There is one way we can do this.'' said Frost

''How?''

''They have to keep them at their current attention. We gotta either go around without being seen and we both climb on both tanks and throw the grenade and get out of there fast!''

''Could be worth the risk?.'' asked Mason

''Probably..''

''Well, we can try.''

''Oh there is no try'' added Frost

''Follow me Mason!''

Mason follows frost into the building and entered, they encountered zombies and begin firing at them. They went up to the stairs and kept going at the the stair, as they reach to the door it was locked.

''Shit it's locked.'' said Frost

''Way to go, we should've thought deeply through the plan in the first place.'' said Mason

''Hey, I never knew they close doors to the roof god damn it!''

''Oh god, just kick it.''

Frost breaks the door open

''You were saying?'' asked Frost

''Oh just shut the hell up.'' added Mason

They continued up and seeing the tank from the roof in cover.

''We're gonna have to jump.''

''Oh, you definitely never said anything about jumping.'' said Mason

''Don't be a wise ass Mason.'' Frost said ''So are we gonna either die or jump?''

*Sigh*''Give me a grenade''

''Alright...Wait there's incoming enemy little bird, quick! prone! PRONE!''

They prone to the ground and the little bird passes by them and didn't noticed Mason and Frost

*Comm Link*''Hey, hurry up or we are all dead.'' said Crosby

*Comm Link*''We're getting there, hang on Crosby.'' said Frost

''Ok, ready Mason?'' he asked

''Ready when you are Frost.'' said Mason

''Alright. 1...2...3...JUMP!'' **Frost and Mason jumps up from the roof and then heading down to the tanks, they equipped the grenade. Frost grabbed to a light poll and spins around and then jumped and kicked the White fang member off the the machine gun turret, and threw the grenade in the hatch. Mason landed on the the member causing his neck to break and die. He threw the grenade in the hatch. He saw Frost and he nods and then sprints away from the tanks and both explode. The members lost attention to JNPR and everyone else in cover, and focused and stared at Frost and Mason and the burning tanks behind them. They got out of their cover and begin charging at them, a few members turned back around and were being killed and attempted to fire back but where being shot. Frost and Mason fired at them from behind and then they unite with the others.**

''Wow, good job you two!'' said Crosby

''Thanks for the appreciation Crosb-AGHH!'' Frost gets shot in the leg.

Mason look's back and immediately saw the dying White Fang member, he immediately shot him in the head with his five seven!

''Fuck, I'm wounded!'' yelled Frost

''Uhh guys...'' Pyrrha points at the AH-6 Little Birds aiming at them

They all turn around and saw them

''Surrender or we'll end you easily.'' said a member in one of the Little Birds.''

**They were about to drop their weapons, but until they saw Fastbacks IFEs coming in and begin firing at them which is damaging them, a projectile hits the pilot which loses control of the chopper, a few fell off and the helicopter hits the other helicopter causing it to crash a building and explode and other crash landing to the ground.**

*Comm Link*''This is Blue Cab..Enemy has been eliminated''

''Finally, they came.''

*Comm Link*''Blue cab, open the hatch, we have a wounded. Send him back to LZ Extraction point.'' ordered Mason

*Comm Link*''Roger that sir, put him in.''

Crosby and Mason put in one of the fastbacks.

''Alright, JNPR. Go find your friends. We'll take things from here

They nodded and they went in the fastback, they close the hatch and they leave.

*Comm Link*''Briggs, this is David Mason. Can you respond?''

*Comm Link*''Yes Mason, go ahead.'' responded Briggs

*Comm Link*''Enemy tanks are in clear and enemy air forces are clear, there is still enemy transport. We need additional reinforcements''

*Comm Link*''You have ASDs, CLAWs and M8-27s en-route near your location. Stand by for you new objectives

*Comm Link*''Copy that.''

Two black hawks and with 12 M8-27s flying along side, they land near Mason and the squad, and deployed The CLAWS, the ASDs.

*Comm Link*''Alright let's move on, we have to help the other friendly forces!''

**Mason ordered his squad to continue moving and heading towards the docking bay to help out other fellow troops, while Blue Cab is heading back to LZ, they saw someone walking there and they stopped. They saw Blake who is still bleeding and fell to the ground. Pyrrha saw her and that hearing that they are about to shoot her**

''WAIT! Don't shoot her!'' yelled Pyrrha

''What? You know this girl?'' the driver asked

''Yes!'' said Pyrrha as she came out of the fastback and went to Blake.

''Blake! You're alive, what's happened to you?!''

''Cinder Fall...She's..She's here...'' said Blake

''Are you gonna be alright?'' she asked

''I'm bleeding...''

''I'm getting you in. Come on, get up.''

''I can't..'' she said as she coughed out blood.

''Hmm..''Pyrrha puts her wrist and then moved her in the fastback, Jaune, Nora, Ren, and Frost saw her bleeding.

''Oh my god, Blake!''

''Ugghhhh...''

''Don't worry Blake, you'll be alright.''

''We gotta...We-we gotta find Ruby, Weiss, and Yang...'' She coughed out more blood.

''...Guys, she's dying...We gotta hurry or she won't make it'' said Pyrrha

''Let's get moving Blue Cab.''

**The driver nodded and moved on. They took a right which the road has a bunch of debris and abandoned vehicles. They drove pass them, as they made another turn, they saw a few army soldiers and a girl with Blonde Hair, Pyrrha saw and she finds the girl familiar. She then realized it was Yang she asked the Military driver and then they drove towards him**

**Yang saw the fast backs and she was happy for help, they stopped in front of her and the army soldiers and opened the hatch. Pyrrha came out again and she saw her.**

''Pyrrha?!'' said Yang

''Yes! it's me. You're alive as well! and in one piece!''

''Yeah, we got pummeled by uhm..Cinder..''

''I know, let's get in we have to time. We have Blake and she's dying if we don't get her to medical attention!'' said Pyrrha?

''Blake is dying?! Well what are we waiting for!''

Pyrrha and Yang went inside the fastback, the other army soldiers went in the other as well and continued driving. Yang saw Blake who was losing blood

''Cover up the Blood!''

''Open that disposal on top of us'' said Frost

Yang opens it and saw white towels, she grabbed them and then then partly unfold them. Yang put a towel on Blake's heavy wound and covers up the blood, she then tied up the other towel on her hand.

''Blake...Speak to me..Don't go to the light!'' said Yang

''I-I'm still here Yang...'' said Blake in a pitched voice.

''You're gonna be alright, I promise. Stay with us!'' she tries to keep the towel covered to prevent more blood from dripping.

''I'll try to keep the towel to not cause any more blood to drip.''

''She looks even more pale now.'' said Jaune as he looks at Blake look's even more pale than she was before

''Stay with us Blake..''

''Uhhhgh..'' grunt Blake

''We have to find Ruby, and Weiss! and fast.

''Alright, split up. Take this transport back where we landed and we need to help Blake before she dies!'' said Pyrrha

*Comm Link*''Will do, Blue Cab squad split up and find the other two''

*Comm Link*''Will do sir! Split up!''

The Fastback split up, The fastback headed back to extraction at a fast rate as the others went to find Ruby and Weiss who are still stranded in the foggy derelict streets at Vale. As the battle continues as the overwhelming fighting between a military and a local militia.

Meanwhile at Torchwick's hideout

''Keep cutting through the rope, you're almost there.'' said Carla

''Alright, I'm free!'' said Ninja

''Alright now cut ours and do it quickly, I may assume guards would check on us.'' said Ron

''I'm on it.'' said Ninja while he's cutting Ron's tied rope, his rope got cut and then starting cutting Carla's rope

''Ron, check if there's any guards, quietly.'' said Bloom

Ron went to check and hide behind the crates, he saw 4 henchmen guarding the exit and a 3 more appeared walking.

''There's guards here.''

''Great, how do we get weapons around here?'' said One

''One, we are JSF Ghosts. We can use stealth and they won't spot us''

''Oh right, I forgot about that..''

''Alright, Carla and Ron, find something like any gun or a lethal weapon we can use to defend ourselve and escape.

''Roger, come on Ron.'' said Carla

''I got your back, girl.''

''Cut that crap, now is not the time!''

Carla and Ron went and look into the crates, while Ninja went to cut Bloom and One's tied rope on their hands.

''Hmm, they have World War 2 stuff here..Look at these, Thompsons?'' she commented ''Wow, this isn't the old times anymore. Where did they even get these?

''These could be useless, but I guess they should do.'' said Ron

''Hmm, you're kidding? Right?''

''Well, we can die without weapons?''

''Uhh, we'll just keep looking..'' added Carla

As for 10 minutes they wasted, they finally found modern weapons, they found M8A1s, Five Sevens, M1911s, They grabbed as much weapons and ammo as they can carry and giving them to Ninja, Bloom, and One.

''Alright, follow my lead.'' said Ninja

They nodded and crouched and moved behind him, they blend into the shadow, two henchmen walked pass by.

''Wait...''

More henchmen walked passed by.

''Alright let's go...Stay close..''

**They ran into the tree with grass which they are next to a small building, they saw a path behind the building they were fit enough to go through. They Followed ninja into the back of the path, he raised his hand and makes a fist which tells that they need to stop. He then looked at more Henchmen, a man with glasses and with a white shirt and a black passed by. He talked to his own henchmen and asked:**

''Where is Torchwick?'' asked Junior

''He went to Vale to collect more dust'' said a henchmen

''Alright, tell me if he comes back. I'll be at the warehouse, I heard we have prisoners here.''

''Ok.''  
Junior leaves and heads to the warehouse

''Oh shit, we gotta hurry!'' There's a helicopter there. Hmm'' Ninja looks around and no Henchmen were seen looking.

''1...2...3...Run!''

Ninja and his squad runs and stays by the walls they ran as fast as they can and reaching the helicopter they passed behind it, they took cover behind the crates and barrels. Two Henchmen are guading the helicopter.

''There is two guards, we have to take them out. Carla and Bloom, subdue once we open the door in the helicopter. Let's do this

''Right then!'' said Bloom

**They moved slowly to the helicopter, Carla and Bloom were enclosing to the henchmen. They were waiting for the door to open so they can subdue the two henchmen, while they are in position. Ninja nods at One to open the door, the door was open. And the henchmen was turning around but was being choked and subdued by Carla and Bloom and ended being killed.**

**''Alright, alright. Get in, get in!'' ordered Ninja, Bloom took shotgun as Ninja took the driver seat which is the main pilot seat, One, Ron, and Carla got in the back seats and closed the door. Ninja activated the Helicopter's ignition, and the wings begin moving slowly and then moving fast, Henchmen heard and they started running to it. They reached to the helicopter but it ascends up in the sky.**

''Those prisoners, they are getting always shoot it!'' Henchmen begin firing their firearms at the helicopter.

''Woah, we are taking fire, alright we are lift off!" said Bloom as the helicopter flies away.

Junior runs where the henchmen are at and the saw helicopter flying away.

''What the heck man? Shit, Cinder will not be happy about this.'' Junior said ''Oh crap, we are dead.''

Junior walks back to the warehouse.

''Wow, we made it out. Now we have to get back to Fort Campell, if we have enough fuel..'' said Carla

''Wait, this city is still intact! Look!'' said One as he points to the highway

A lot of cars were still driving and a lot of military vehicles.

''Which is this city?'' Carla asked

''I don't know...''

''Hmm, there has to be a military base around here.''

Hmm, we have to contact Briggs, let's see if we can tune to the right channel. Bloom and hears Alice's voice

*Radio*''Check Whiskey, Uplink is secured.''

''It's Alice! Don't change.''

''Alice, respond this is Ninja of the 3rd Tactical Battalion respond over.''

''Sir, we have radio transmission, the signal is somehow jamming.'' Alice said ''It must be from this location.''

''Keep maintaining the transmission, who could it be?'' Scott said ''Respond to them!"

*Radio*''This is the Joint Strike Force, please identify yourself'' *Radio Static*

*Radio*''This is Ninja of the 3rd Tactical Battalion, we were recently kidnapped from the mission. We escaped, we need to get back to the base!''

''Sir! It's Ninja!'' said Alice

''Ninja?! I thought that squadron was KIA''

''No, they were kidnapped by the hostile militia sir.''

''Where is their location?'' he asked

''Checking sir'' Alice checks the radio transmission to see where it's coming from she got results

''Sir, the transmission is coming from Atlas.''

''That's only 8 hours from Campbell, inform them to land to the Atlas Military Base.'' ordered Scott

''Affirmative sir.'' said Alice

*Radio*''Head to the Military base, it is located Northwest of your position, we will send a evac team to pick you up in 8 hours''

*Radio*''8 hours, well I guess that'll have to do. We'll get to the base as soon as we can.''

*Radio*''Confirm Alice out.'' *Radio static*

*Sigh*''We gotta wait at least 8 hours, but at least we get to rest on the barracks on the Atlas Military Base

Back at the Battle..

The Fast back is enclosing to the the LZ point, they stopped and opened the hatch. They then carried Blake and Frost out of the Fastback and then took them to the Medic.

''THESE TWO NEED MEDICAL ATTENTION, TAKE THEM BACK TO THAT CARRIER. KEEP THIS GIRL ALIVE'' yelled Yang

''We will try our best...They grabbed the stretcher and put Blake and then put the blanket on her, they put her in the VTOL, they carried Frost inside. The VTOL hatch closes and it flies off

''I hope she'll be ok. Blake is one of our good friends.'' said Yang

''I know, we have to find Ruby and Weiss, they could be in trouble.'' said Pyrrha as she puts her hand on Yang's shoulder

She smiled and then nodded and went back to the fast back.

**Remaining Squad of Ninja of the 3rd Tactical Battalion have escaped from Torchwick's goons. They are flying towards the Military Base and to get back to Fort Campell. The Battle of Vale is increasing casualties on both, if you can't fight, you can't survive. Will Blake able to make it before it's too late? Will Ruby and Weiss be ever found? Will Torchwick, Cinder escape before they get outnumbered or overwhelmed by Military forces? Stay tune for the next part**


	6. Battle of Vale Pt2

_**Author's Note:Sorry, yeah It took long as expected, I forgot about it. Also, I didn't intend to write much in paragraphs in some parts of the second part of Battle of Vale, but yeah here you go.**_

_**GALAXY AT WAR**_

_**Part 5 2/2 - Battle of Vale Pt.2**_

_**Viewer Discretion is Advised..**_

_**Rated M**_

* * *

**The infection has spread which started infecting multiple cities, the virus continued to spread in Europe and some parts of the United States, Vale, Signal and a few cities close has been under quarantine by the the UNSC, locking down exits and some paths leading to infected cities. The JSF, US Army, and the Seal Team Six has dispatched into Signal and Vale to re-activate the Uplinks in these sectors. The Military started gaining and controlling most of Western, All of Eastern and Northern Vale. They continued to go up to the SouthEast of Vale securing all areas, Team RWBY and JNPR are facing some desperate measures to keep each other alive..**

The VTOL continues flying as fast but due to the storm which is slowing them down due to fear of lighting.

''We have to hurry, Blake is still losing blood!''

''She looks even more pale than before.'' said Jaune

''If I don't make it...'' said Blake

''Don't say that Blake, just hang in there.'' said Frost

Blake closes her eyes, a tear falls down to her cheek and it drips.

''Blake, stay with us..''

Blake eyes are half open.

''I have a bad feeling about this..'' said Ren

''Don't worry about it, we should be close to the Carrier.'' replied Frost

''Can't we speed it up?'' asked Jaune

''Negative, we got it floored.'' the pilot said ''We are going as fast because this is a medical emergency.''

''And plus, the storm is worsening. This could form a thunderstorm'' said the co pilot

''She will die if she fly at this speed...'' said Pyrrha

''You gotta deal with that yourselves.''

''...'' Pyrrha nods

**Meanwhile at the docks**

''The Military are closing in!'' said a member.

''Erghhh, damn it!'' said Roman

''The other white fang are coming back here.'' said the white fang captain

''Call in the ships, tell them we are leaving in a few minutes.'' ordered Roman

The member nods and leaves and Cinder Fall walks up behind Roman

''Guess who is here in this city as well.''

''Red?'' asked Torchwick

''Mhmmm, and with her sister, a heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, and that girl you were talking about. The one you said has a bow and interfered with the last operation before the infection.'' she added ''I took care of them personally''

''We'll be gone by then.'' added Torchwick

''No need...We still got plenty of time before the Military re takes the city.''

''Well, the White Fang can't hold their ground any longer and there's still walkers around the docks, but I am sure they are already taken care of.''

''Once we go back, I have a little treat for those prisoners we captured.'' said Cinder

''They can tell us what they are planning?''

''No...They wouldn't give us anything, they are only standard soldiers.''

''How do you know this?'' he asked

''By the looks of it, they are just soldiers who just follow orders.'' replied Cinder

''I see...Huh?'' Roman saw a large explosion

''AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!'' *THUD* A white fang member falls down and dies

''You were saying?'' said Roman

*Sigh*''You know what, I am going with your ''evacuation'' plan'' said Cinder

''Hehehe..'' he taps his cigar and continues smoking

**Frost's Position**

''There's still too many of them still.'' said Crosby while taking cover avoiding fire

*Comm Link*''Strike leader, this is Frost. I need another air strike near the docking bay giving you coordinates now!'' said Frost as he types in 1-8-3-4-2-1

*Comm Link*''Coordinates confirm, navigating to coordinates, ETA 60 seconds.'' said Strike Leader

''Hey, I am seeing a red dot on my motion tracker, it's coming from behind.'' said Mason

''I am getting it too...'' replied Frost

*Comm Link*''Sir, I am getting a red dot on my motion tracker.'' said Harper

*Comm Link*''Same here.'' said Salazar

*Comm Link*''I have a bad feeling about this.'' said Frost

*Comm Link*''Tell me about it.'' added Harper

ASDs and CLAWs are positioning themselves and arming their weapons.

The Seals immediately wait for the dot to come closer...

''Warn me I gotta take out these hostiles are still shooting at us.'' *Shoots a white fang member from the distance*

''Frost, just stay in cover. Just be vigilant''

The White Fang suddenly stopped firing.

''The hostiles stopped firing..'' said Frost as he looks they were slowly moving forward

''They are moving forward!"

''Wait for it..''

Frost look's at his motion tracker..

''What?...What is it?''

''Wait...for it''

The White fang members started moving up forward and continued firing

''They are shooting as us Mason!''

''Just wait...'' ordered Mason

''What are they doing?'' said Torchwick

''...'' Cinder stays muted

The building falls apart and smoke starts spreading everywhere...

*Cough* *Cough* *Cough* ''What the hell?'' said Harper

They immediately started at shadow in the smoke, as they just waited. The smoke was starting to clear and they reloaded their weapons, as the smoke cleared a large scorpion like monster was standing in there with a gold thorn on it's tail

''WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!'' said a seal

''Fire!'' ordered a seal captain as he fired his rifle at the Death Stalker

''It's a Death Stalker, take it out before they wipe all of us!'' ordered a white fang member as he began shooting at it

''Well, I didn't expect the Grimms to be here. Where is my ship?'' said Torchwick

''Alright, get the White Fang to clear out the docks.'' said Cinder

''Uh hello? We are already retreating, there's too many Military Planes and Nevermores we gotta act on this right now anyways.'' said Torchwick

''Oh Roman, quit your yapping and do what I say.'' Cinder's eyes turns more yellow

''Uh...Whatever you say...Hehehehe...''

''Torchwick! Torchwick!'' yelled a White Fang member

''What is it?''

''The Death Stalker is gonna shred our forces into pieces, should we retreat?''

''Well, what do you think we are doing you idiot.''

''...'' he nods and leaves

the CLAWs and ASDs began firing at the Death Stalker. The Death Stalker destroys a few with it's claws. And began slicing a few white fang members

''Bullets are not taking enough effect, we need some extra firepower.'' said Frost

''Air support is coming, we gotta keep it on the targets somehow!'' added Mason

*Comm Link* ''Uhhh He-h-help help! AHHHHH! *Static* a seal yells but the comm link went static

*Comm Link* ''Take cover guys, let that monster handle those hostiles, we must take cover long enough until air support is en route to fire.'' Mason ordered ''Use the remaining CLAWs and ASDs and task them to focus all direct fire!"

*Comm Link* ''We have zombies approaching from the right side of the road.'' said Salazar

*Comm Link* ''Avoid them immediately, find a way to lure them to this scorpion monster!''

*Comm Link* ''Copy that, attempting diversion!''

*Comm Link*''We gotta act fast, those hostiles ain't gonna survive for long!'' said Crosby

Mason looks at the White Fang members as they are getting slaughtered and overwhelmed from the Death Stalker, and realized that it's heading to the docks

''If it gets close enough in the docks. Air strike will able to kill it off as well as to blow up the docks!''

''Hmm, could work. But, we still gotta avoid it for it not to see us.'' added Frost

''Stay in cover'' Mason leaves cover and runs to the crashed Little Bird, he found a grenade launcher and reloads it's tubes.

*Comm Link*''What are you doing Mason?'' asked Frost

*Comm Link*''Trust me, I have an idea.''

*Comm Link*''Horde spotted, no way to create a diversion ordering CLAWs and ASDs to take them out!'' said Salazar

*Comm Link*''If those walkers head to the docks, we can also take them out in the airstrike. Kill as many as you can Seals!'' said Crosby

''Alright...Here we go.'' Mason enters a building close to the dock, he saw the White Fang members firing at the Death Stalker who is aggressively slaughtering them. Mason moves up near the front door, until he was surprised by a masculine white fang member with a machete and attempts to stab him.

''Grrrrr-Grrraggggh!'' He swings the machete at Mason but misses and hits the the table.

Mason swings a punch and successfully hits his face throwing the Masculine member to the ground

''Ow. That fucking mask he's wearing''

''RRRAAAAGGH'' He grabs a crowbar. He thrust the crowbar towards Mason, but grabbing it just in time. He kicks him disarming him and using the Crowbar

''Too slow there buddy.'' He throws the Crowbar which the sharp piece stabs his shoulder and he falls.

''Die you human scum! RAAAAH'' He grapples Mason and throws him to the wall, which drops the ornaments on him. He then retrieved his Machete and started walking towards Mason. He then grabs mason by his shirt, he raises up his Machete and is ready to slice him up. Mason struggles to get his Five-Seven, he kicked him the crotch and the member drops him and falls down in pain. Mason takes out his Five-Sen and fires at it, wounding the member.

'''Owwww...Grrrrr...I will...K-kill you...I promise t-that!'' said the Muscular white fang member

''You never will. '' Mason squeezes his trigger but then he was disarmed by another White fang, the other member was a female with two Daggers and her white ears is appearing

''Crap...'' Mason takes out his knife and then stares and waits for her to strike

''I am obliged to give you a swift and most painful death...'' she said as she smirked

''You can try..''

She makes a tackling strike at mason pushing and throwing him out of the window of the building. She then sprinted and jumped out and then waited for Mason to get back up

''Urgggh, God damn it.''

''You are weak, you know only the strongest will survive.'' she added ''A good death is your only reward.''

Mason look's at her, and is aiming at her. But didn't act yet, she was just standing there. Then the other member appeared out carrying the machete, his right side is covered in blood, the mask is also having blood which is dripping on his face.

''I'll let you take this one big buy, he's all yours.'' said the female member

''It'd be my pleasure there sister. RRRRAAAGRAAAAH-AHHHH!'' He takes a a bullet into the knee

''Huh?!'' The female faunus looks at the soldier.

''Don't even think about it.'' said the soldier

''Show yourself from the fog!" she demands ''Who are you?!''

He walked up close revealing himself from the fog and it was Crosby

''Another soldier scum.''

''Don't move...'' Crosby aimed his rifle at her

''You might wanna look behi-agh'' She got hit from the butt of the rifle which is Harper appearing behind her.

''Ugggghh...''

Harper Handcuffs her and put's her to sit down.

''Mason, you alright? Sir?'' Crosby gives Mason a hand.

Mason grabs his hand and Crosby pulls him up. ''Yeah, I am alright just that I got ambushed.''

''This is Strike Leader, approaching target.''

''Oh no, TAKE COVER QUICKLY!'' **ordered Mason as he takes cover behind the Crashed Little Bird, everyone else took cover that is distance from the docks. The Jets aimed their weapons close to the docks where the Death Stalker is standing which is shredding the White Fang members. They fired the cannons which hits the deathstalker making a large impact destroyed the building in front of the docks and obliterating the front part of the docks destroying the Dust Containers that is close to the impact of the explosion. Cinder and Torchwick watched as the cloud of smoke goes up causing them retreat early**

''Now, can we leave? We are gonna taken custody or yet dead if we stand here.'' asked Torchwick

''Let's go then...We have enough dust for today Cinder walks to the Bullhead.

''Good!'' said Roman while he follows Cinder to the transport, they got in and closes the hatch and the VTOL ascends up and flies away with two more following it

''They are escaping, Strike Leader take down those VTOLs!'' said Mason

''Roger that, we are approaching target.''

Torchwick checks the radar tracker seeing 4 red blinking dots

''The military just won't quit..'' Roman said ''We have pursuers, take them out.''

The two Bullhead flying around and starts firing their guns at Strike team jets

*Comm Link*''Watch out, they are firing. I am coming around'' said a Strike Pilot

*Comm Link*''Flying to intercept stay on target on these enemy VTOLs!'' ordered Strike Leader

The Bullheads opens both hatches, allowing White Fang with Rocket Launchers to shoot them. They began firing rockets and attempting to destroy the jets.

*Comm Link* ''They have RPG hostiles on the transport, avoid the rockets!''

*Comm Link*''I see them'' Strike leader fires the Minigun damaging the Bullheads Wing causing the Transport to fly tilted. White Fang members fall out of it and into the water

*Comm Link*''Nice one sir!'' said one of the Strike team pilots

*Comm Link*''Sir, the 3rd one is getting out of range, it left the battlespace.'' said a pilot

*Comm Link*''We gotta inform the general. But first take out these VTOLs'' ordered Strike Team Leader as it continued to fire the minigun one of the Bullheads, causing one to be lit on fire and it starts descending to the water. The other Bullhead fires at Strike Team's jet but only left a few bullet holes

*Comm Link* ''Damn...

*Comm Link* ''I got him, sir'' The pilot locks on and fires missiles which is flying towards the Bullhead, it tried to avoid it but exploded in midair.

*Comm Link* ''Heh, I don't believe it! Good job team, Well done!'' said Strike Team leader

*Comm Link* ''Thank you sir.''

*Comm Link*''General to Strike Team, can you read over?''

*Comm Link* *Static*''This is Scott Mitchell, what's the current status of Vale?'' asked Scott

*Comm Link* ''All hostiles eliminated except one escaped sir''

*Comm Link* ''Alright, are all uplinks secured?''

*Comm Link* ''Hmm, One is still offline I do see JSF still securing it.''

*Comm Link*''Alright, continue to kill any possible hostiles, any hostiles.''

*Comm Link* ''Sir another report, strange flying like creatures are seen flying all over the city. They took out a few aircraft''

*Comm Link*''I gotten report of that as well, try to take them out, if these are really dangerous then either that they could cause casualties to increase even more, half of the army forces are have been reported to be dead.''

*Comm Link*''Right, Strike team leader out.'' Strike team leader said ''Attention team, we gotta new objective. Take out any hostiles and including those strange giant birds that have been flying around the city. Get to it''

*Comm Link* ''Roger that'' said the pilots

**Meanwhile in the city**

Yang continued to find Ruby and Weiss, she kept jumping from roof to roof, until she saw Ruby fighting Ursas and a few zombies

''Ruby!''

''Huh? Yang?'' She looks around and can't see her

''I am up here!'' Yang waves

Ruby saw her up and she was happy to see her still alive, Yang jumps down and runs to her and hugs her

''I am glad you're ok, sis I was so worried about you. Don't ever leave me again, ok?''

''I don't want you to leave me sis...You're my big sister and you are always the help''

''Awwww, that's my little sis. *Hugs ruby* ''Now, where is Weiss?''

''I don't know...'' said Ruby

''She has to be somewhere...Hmm, sis come with me and stick close'' said Yang

''Ok, also I saw more Grimms in the city. How did they reach her so quickly?''

''No time to explain, we gotta find Weiss asap.''

**Yang and Ruby ran and continued to explore the derelict city of vale, they continued to go to one block to another. Yang and Ruby encountered more looters, grimms, and a few zombies. They continued to find Weiss, they went passed by street to street, Yang looked on the rooftops, alley ways, they continued to look for her and they were starting to have a tough time looking for her in most streets. They started to worry that and assume that Weiss is still moving around or also assume that Weiss is not in the city, they continued to look until they encountered a large group of looters who are currently robbing a grocery store**

''Oh no...'' said Ruby

''...Aye, there's two female girls standing over there.'' said a looter ''You thinking what I am thinking bro?''

''Hmm...Oh-Ho ho...I definitely know what you are thinking..''

A few of them walked up with armed guns and carrying lethal weapons.

''Hey ladies, where are you going? Hmm?'' the looter smirked

''It's too dangerous to be in the streets of Vale at night, especially when there's a Zombie Apocalypse going on.''

''Maybe I should take the Yellow one as my slave, I might think of the Red one to be our monkey of the group.''

''Excuse me?!'' Ruby said ''I am not gonna be your monkey!''

''Ohh...We can do this the easy way...Or the hardy way...girly!"

''Let's kiss shall we?'' Yang points her lips

''Yang! what are you doing?!''

She winks at Ruby which makes her confused

''Uhhhhh...Ok...I guess you want to take it that way.''

''Yang...''

**Ruby saw two guys moving up to her with rope and tape. She slowly started moving back, Yang has her eyes closed and her lips ready. The looter boss closes his eyes and moved up to kiss Yang, he got close and Yang swings a punch which throws him. The looters saw the guy and they saw Yang and Ruby**

''Hey, what the hell! Let's get those two girls!''

''Huh? Oh crap, The Scythe is damaged'' Ruby changes Crescent Rose from Scythe to a Shotgun and reloads her weapon and and then fires at the two looters.

''Let's do this!'' Yang reloads her gauntlets with extra bullets. She then started sprinting towards the looters, she began fighting them one by one

''Shit...'' The looter gets on the the MG Truck and begins firing at yang, which accidently kills a few Looters who are in range of the Machine gun. Yang avoids the bullets and began avoid them. Ruby runs up behind the truck and shoots the side of the truck which causes the looter to focus fire on Ruby, Ruby continued to run really fast, Yang was still beating up the looters fighting her, he grabbed the looter and then swung it at the machine gunner hitting him off.

''Owwhh'' he hits the walls

''I got you now bitch'' he fires his pistol at Yang but misses. Yang then jumped up and landed behind and then swung a punch on the armed looter which cause him to be thrown in the air

''Waaaaaaaaaaahaaaaaahh!''

''Hehehe, anyone else?'' Yang looks at the other looters who looked scared.

''Die you yellow bitch!" He swungs a bat at Yang but dodges and hits him the crotch

''OOOOW my balls! Agggghhh!'' He then was grabbed in the legs and Yang started spinning around

''Waaaahh, oh no...'' he was starting to get sick

Yang continued spinning and then throws him on the incoming small group of looters.

''What's she made of?'' Said the looter, I bet she's not made of this! *Fires Minigun*

''Heh.'' She sprinted to avoid bullets, and was enclosing to the Minigunner, he then pushed him back dropping the large weapon. Yang repeatedly punches him in the face and then picks him and throws him the air.

''Die already you bitch!'' he swings his axe and Yang kicks if off his hands and then punches him throwing to the store

''Anyone else, want some of that?'' said Yang

''Oh hell no, fuck that I am getting out of here.'' said one of the remaining looters

''I am with you, let's get the hell of here!''

The looters runs away

''Yang that really amazing, you taught those jerks a lesson!'' said Ruby

''Reminds me of that time.''

''What time?''

''Nothing sis' let's go find Weiss.''

**Ruby and Yang continued to go on the street, where this time they stick close and looked on the street path, they continued to stay on the same road and walked straight, no zombies were found. And Military Aircraft were barely seen in the skies, A group of Nevermores flying above pasting by Yang and Ruby as the two continued to find Weiss.**

''What's with these Grimms coming here?''

''I don't know sis, since they are no Military here taking care of these Grimms, they are moving up to the city we gotta hurry up or else a lot of them will get here'' said Yang ''We gotta hurry and find Weiss before the Military leaves us.''

''Hmm, look! Ruby points to something white and it on the ground

''Could it be?'' They ran up to get closer, as it did. Weiss was finally found

''Weiss!'' they both said her name

They took a closer look at Weiss, she is nearly knocked out.

''She's unconscious, Put her to sit.''

''Weiss, Weiss can you hear me? Wake up!'' said Ruby

''Uggghhh...''

''She's still a bit knocked out from the fall.''

''Weiss, wake up we need you to get up!''

Weiss still didn't respond

''We gotta carry her back, since I am strong enough I'll do it.'' said Yang

''Alright.''

Yang walks up and picks up Yang and carries Weiss by putting her on her shoulder.

''Alright let's go...''

**Yang and Ruby then continued to run back to the LZ which they were not far from. They ran as fast as they can and hope that Mason, Crosby, Harper, and Salazar are seen there as the squad were still near the docks which is the front entrance is blocked by the burning dead Death Stalker**

''Damn it, they escaped.'' said Mason

''Well, crap. What are we gonna do now?''

''I'll contact Briggs.'' Mason activates his comm and then calls briggs

*Comm Link*''Briggs, this is Mason, can you read me, over?''

*Comm Link*''I read you loud and clear Mason. I gotten report of what happened.''

*Comm Link*''Wait, you did?''

*Comm Link*''Yes, I gotten from the General of the Joint Strike Force that a VTOL escaped with our target.''

*Comm Link*''We need extraction, now.''

*Comm Link*''A VTOL is near your location stay in position.''

*Comm Link*''Will do sir, Mason out.''

''Gentlemen, we gotta wait here.''

''Mason, there's a big red dot on my motion tracker. Aren't you getting it?'' said Crosby

''Another one? It better not be one of those giant scorpions again'' added Mason

A cannon projectile destroys a CLAW.

''ENEMY ARMOR TAKE COVER!'' yelled Harper

''Shit, when do these guys ever quit?'' Mason takes cover on one of the buildings close to him

''There's more hostiles appearing with the tank.'' said Harper

''Well, shit. We gotta take them out and take the tank out in the inside. Hmm'' Mason takes out a grenade and then look's at the tank. There was two White Fang members on each side of the tank. He moved up to the left side, he put the grenade back and then equipped his M8A1 Assault Rifle, and fired at one of them. The other White fang member heard the shot and the death sound, he fired randomly on the street, Mason and was still in cover, when he stopped firing he started reloading and Mason moved up quick shooting him, then he climbed up on the tank and stabbed the White fang on the machine gun hatch in the neck from behind. He took out the grenade and threw inside the hatch, he then immediately jumped off the tank and then ducked for cover. The tank blows up, killing the other two that was close to it

''Good job Mason, our evac just came in the perfect time!'' *Points to the VTOL that is descending*

''Well, that was hell. I can't wait to go back to the Obama.''

*Comm Link*''This is the evac squad, we are ready to evac you guys.'' said the VTOL Pilot

*Comm Link*''Alright, we are heading in.'' Mason said

''Hmm, who are forgetting.'' Mason remembers about Ruby, Yang, Weiss, and Blake and then realized that they were fighting Cinder

''Pilot, we gotta look for the missing units.'' said Mason

''Who are these missing units sir?''

''I'll tell you when I point to it, keep the hatch open so we can get the view of the back in case you missed them.''

''Fair enough, we are ascending in the hair and hovering.''

''Hmm, alright keep an eye out for any of them.''

**The VTOL flies straight to stay near the LZ, it descends a little bit to get a good view of the ground, they continued to fly from hovering slowly, Mason keeps a watch on the windows. and the back of the VTOL, the Rest will still looking from each window. The pilots remained looking on their sides, they flew up a little more on the side. They saw Black Nevermores flying past by as they are leaving the city**

''What the hell? Those birds are over sized, that's not possible.'' said the pilot

''Yeah, this part of the U.S. is really strange.'' said the co pilot

''Hey I found them!'' Crosby said ''They are on that road path over there''

''Pilot land in front of them!'' said Mason

''Roger that, descending to the ground.'' The VTOL begins moving in front, where the pilot saw Ruby and Yang moving They began flying and descending slowly, Ruby and Yang saw it and they were happy that it found them

''Hey, it's them, Frost?!" They sprinted to the VTOL. They Mason, Crosby, Harper, Salazar, and a few Seals walking out.

''I am happy you found us, where's Frost'' asked Ruby

''Frost got wounded and he was taken back to the carrier, but I'll explain later. We gotta leave, get in'' said Mason

Yang and Ruby got in the VTOL where Yang finally puts Weiss who is still knocked, she put Weiss on the seat next to her.

''What happen to her?'' asked Mason

''Long story short..'' said Yang

''Wait...Where's the one with the Black bow?'' Mason is mentioning Blake

''Oh, you mean Blake? We found her and they were taking her to the carrier as well. Along with Frost.'' Yang said ''It's also a long story short.''

''We'll see if she's ok.'' said Mason

The VTOL leaves Vale and continues to fly back to the Carrier, Warthogs and FA-38s also begin flying back to the carrier. The JSF and remaining Army troops stayed and secured remaining Uplink.

**20 minutes later**

**The VTOL lands at one of the landing platforms of the carrier, Everyone got off, where medics appeared in front of them. Yang gave Weiss to them and put her in a gurney. They ran back to the Medical Bay, Yang and Ruby followed them to the Medical Bay By the time they reached there they saw Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren standing there. The two ran up to them**

''Ruby! Yang! you're alive!''

''Where's Blake?'' asked Yang

''She's in there, we haven't got word from the doctors yet.'' said Pyrrha

''How long has it been?'' asked Ruby

''About half an hour.''

''I hope she's ok.'' added Ruby

''What happen to Weiss?'' said Jaune

''She's knocked out, I think she's in a coma..'' Yang said ''I do not really know..I could only know.''

The door opens the doctor walks out.

''Doc how is she?'' said Ruby

''Blake will be ok, she was stabbed and had several bullet wounds. But that's taken care of, she will have to rest for a few days.'' said the doctor

''Can we see her?'' asked Yang

''Not today, you can tomorrow''

''Ohhh...Alright.''

''Guys.'' said the man

''Huh?'' Everyone looked at the man and it was Frost

''Frost!'' said Ruby

''Ruby, Yang. I am glad you guys made it once piece.'' said Frost

''I am glad you are here Frost.'' said Yang

*Mic*''Ruby Rose, Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, and Frost. Head to the command center'' said Briggs

Everyone looked at each other and confused, they shrugged and left the Medical Bay and went to the Command Center, as they reach to it. Mason, Crosby, Harper, and Salazar were there.

''Hey sir, you needed us?'' said Frost

''I gotta say, you guys did one hell of a job. But, Frost I am disappointed for you volunteering these children for this Mission. I gotten report one got wounded and the other knocked out during, and these two were MIA. Their lives could've been at risk''

''Hey, we had to fight with someone we know of. The girl that was in this'' Yang said ''These seals here would've been dead if they fought her.''

''Wait..Girl?'' asked Briggs

''Yes, there was a girl there. Who attacked the Military in Vale.''

''Well, if you tell me in this footage that this is the girl you encountered I may re-consider that to change mind about you guys.''

''Ok then, if we can..Ehh..'' said Yang

Briggs turns on the Screen and plays the footage. Everyone watched the footage, as they watched, Ruby, and Yang saw Torchwick in the screen and Henchmen.

''Wait, that's Torchwick, I remember he robbed a dust shop with those henchmen a few months back.'' said Ruby

Briggs paused the footage ''His name is Torchwick?''

''His full name is Roman Torchwick.'' added Pyrrha

''I will inform the U.S. Government about this, the Federal Bureau of Intelligence may consider this guy as wanted.'' said Briggs ''Alright continuing footage.''

Everyone continued watching footage as it was mostly a firefight between the JSF Marines and the Henchmen, they pay attention to the Bullhead and they saw a girl walking out, they realized it was Cinder Fall.

''That's her!'' Yang said ''That's the girl we fought at Vale''

''What's her name?'' asked Briggs

''Her name is Cinder Fall. Torchwick works for her, and she helped him escaped when he robbed the dust shop in Signal.'' said Ruby

''I see, I guess I thought you guys as wrong, you guys are huntresses and I thought they were no good to aid the Military in any need. I apologize Frost, you made a good idea of letting these huntresses help us.'' said Briggs

''It's alright sir, without them most of us wouldn't make it. And I am appreciated that I make it one piece and to live to fight another day.''

''That's the spirit of the Seal Team six, Frost live it.'' said Mason

''You have incoming transmission sir..'' said a seal

''From who?

''From General Scott Mitchel.''

''Put him on.''

The screen turns on and Scott appeared in the screen

''Admiral'' said Scott

''General.'' replied Briggs

''Did the Seal Team Six leave the city?'' he asked

''A lot of them are still in the city.''

''Alright, I still need some help. So keep them in Vale since all the Uplinks have been secured. Task them to Signal so they can helo the JSF in Signal''

''Alright, I will do that when the city of Vale is secure.''

''Mitchell out.'' Screen turns off

''Signal? We were there when the zombie apocalypse happen.'' said Ruby

''So far, we still haven't found what created this outbreak. At least not yet, Signal and Vale and any other cities are put on quarantine.''

''I hope we'll find out, we gotta make a cure soon or the virus will spread even further. The virus already spread in some parts of Europe'' said Mason

''The UNSC has put those countries in quarantine as well, so we have more time for the CDC and WHO to make a cure.''

''Well, I hope everything will go back to normal once the cure is made.'' said Ruby

''Don't think of it that way Ruby, those who are zombified cannot be cured. Only the ones that are not infected will receive the cure to be immune.'' said Frost

''Oh...Well at least I am alive.'' said Ruby

**Everyone was happy as they survived the Battle of Vale, everyone has hope on the CDC and WHO to make the cure to stop the virus from infecting the world. But another threat emerges, who will be? Why would they attack Earth? Could this invading force bring the entire planet of earth to it's knees? Stay tune for the next part of Galaxy At War**


End file.
